Three Wishes
by mphs95
Summary: My 2016 Bonesology Secret Santa gift to GalaxieGurl. She had three Christmas wishes in the Bones world and they are granted. I hope you enjoy what I gave you Chica. Rated T unless otherwise indicated.
1. Dr Goodman & Wyatt, Vincent Nigel-Murray

_**A/N: This is GalaxieGurl's Secret Santa gift for Bonesology. She had three wishes and this story will have multiple chapters. The inaugural chapter is actually Wish # 3, which is the following:**_

 _ **Dr. Goodman, Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt, Vincent Nigel Murray, not picky about plot, Please exclude Zach unless you can turn him good.**_

 _ **I got a little creative with things, but I hope GG likes what I came up with so far. I hope to have the next chapter out next week, but all three will be done before Christmas. That, I promise.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas, GG.**_

 _ **Reference: 2016 Bonesology EOS Fanfiction Hodgepodge and 2015 Bonesology Fanfiction Christmas Challenge**_

* * *

For most folks, Black Friday was a day of recovery, holiday shopping, and the beginning of several weeks of stress.

But for select others, it was spending their evening at a party at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab. Not for leftover turkey and dressing, but to honor a person who had touched their lives.

Today was the 25th anniversary of Doctor Temperance Brennan's first day at the lab. Tonight was a celebration to honor her.

* * *

Doctor Daniel Goodman walked around the lab, seeing much that had changed, but a lot was the same. It had been years since he had been in this part of the museum, but he had to come back.

Honoring the esteemed Doctor Brennan commanded it.

It was hard to leave the lab all those years when his sabbatical ended. However, the offer to be head of the Anthropology Department at American University was too wonderful to pass up. It gave him more time with his family and enabled him to teach his knowledge to a new generation of archaeologists and anthropologists.

He maintained contact with Doctor Brennan over the years through the occasional dinner and through the grad students he would recommend to apply for her internship program. He even attended her wedding ten years earlier, proud to see how much she had grown from the socially awkward scientist he had hired out of college.

A semi-circle exhibit was formed around the platform, displaying summaries of the work Doctor Brennan did over the years. Of course, the main focus was her partnership with her husband, FBI Special Agent in Charge Seeley Booth. He took his time as he looked at the cases and when he finished with the exhibit, he got a glass of champagne from the waiter.

Looking to his left, he saw Doctor Clark Edison with his spouse talking to Ms. Daisy Wick and her obnoxious husband Doctor Oliver Wells. Just because the man had a doctorate didn't mean he earned his respect. He kept his interactions with the man to a minimum ever since he interviewed him for a position at the university several years earlier. Someday, the man would realize that he would go no further than the lab.

Looking to another part of the lab, he saw Doctors Wendell Bray and Jessica Warren with their significant others talking to Doctors Camille Saroyan and Arastoo Vaziri.

Focusing on the pathologist, he knew he left the lab in excellent hands with her. As much as he respected Doctor Brennan, her people skills were lacking. Also, he knew she was one that thrived in the elements, not administrative red tape and budgets. Camille Saroyan was one who could help this group thrive to their full potential.

He was proud of Arastoo Vaziri, now a part time instructor at Georgetown as well as an independent consultant. He remembered the man from years earlier with the fake exaggerated accent. He could recall more than once people not understanding how he could be a scientist and practice his religion, including the guest of honor. However, the young man had a gift for the sciences. He overcame so much to become a citizen of the United States and turmoil of the last few years to find success.

Wendell Bray…another former student of humble means, but with an intellect that belied his stereotypical jock exterior. He was number one in the two classes he was blessed to instruct him in. He worked hard and always strived to do better, but also would take time out of his very busy schedule to assist another student during the semester.

The months that the young man fought a very deadly cancer would have made most people give up. He was amazed that even through the worst of his chemotherapy and other treatment, the young man still kept up a part time schedule at school. Thanks to his hard work, Doctor Goodman was proud to be on the panel that granted the man his doctorate only eighteen months past his original goal.

Seeing the very attractive African American woman with him, the doctor could see the young man gained more than a better appreciation of life.

Then he turned to the redhead. Jessica Warren, probably one of the more…creative students he ever had. The child prodigy's mind was always moving, trying to use her creativity to move science forward. He knew the day he recommended her to Doctor Saroyan that it would be a challenge for both Ms. Warren and Doctor Brennan. However, both needed to get out of their comfort zones and he always knew that there was more under the surface of the young woman. She just needed someone to mentor her.

He knew the two women had a rocky start, but eventually Jessica flourished under the mentorship of the esteemed forensic anthropologist. Over time, her association with Doctor Brennan also brought her a husband and a family. The intellectually gifted young woman would go far in her career in forensic anthropology, whether she chose academia or to stay at the lab or the FBI. However, from the few times he interacted with Agent Aubrey through Agent Booth, he had a feeling where she would end up.

Suddenly, his attention was diverted to a voice on the platform.

"Attention folks. Now as cool as it is to see old friends, it's time to introduce the guest of honor."

Doctor Goodman watched as Jack Hodgins stood on his cane and waxed poetic about his working relationship with Doctor Brennan before introducing a video of past interns. He remembered the angry but brilliant scientist he met when he began running the lab a year before Temperance Brennan's arrival. The two had clashed more than once. He had been also tempted more than once to fire the young man, but he wouldn't because he always knew there was more to the man than just an angry conspiracy theorist.

Looking down at the audience, he saw Angela Montenegro, the reason for the man's more social temperament. She was also a free spirit who more than once doubted her place at the lab during his tenure and probably after that. He meant what he said to her many years ago when he told her she was the best of them all. The artist was the one who gave their victims back their faces…their identity…their humanity.

The few times he had met their son he could sense while physically he resembled his mother, personality wise he was all Hodgins. He got to meet their young daughter once and saw an immediate amalgamation of her mother and father.

A good combination.

He was sad for a moment at the next person his recollections went to. Doctor Zack Addy, a young man with such potential who was seduced by a dark soul all in the ways of logic. Several years earlier, he lost his life after trying to rectify his mistakes. While he knew most remembered the anthropologist's sad trajectory, he knew that the group here tried to remember the good in the young man. For them, he would do the same.

Looking near the guest of honor, he saw the proud husband, Seeley Booth. He felt a respect for the man from the first day they met. While he made fun of their scientists, Goodman had a hunch that he sometimes felt out of place among them. He found as he got to know the man over the years that while his exterior was gruff, he was a true warrior with a pure heart. It shamed him that only Ms. Montenegro and Agent Booth took the time to get to know the real Doctor Brennan while he only initially appreciated her genius.

But what he eventually got to know was a warm, open hearted woman who kept her feelings close to the vest. Over time, she became more empathetic to others.

Once again, he was grateful that he made Camille Saroyan head of the lab. If he had made Temperance Brennan head of the lab, her partnership with Seeley Booth would have probably ended. Who knows how many criminals would have gotten away with their evil ways. It was a given that the true person behind the bluntness and social ignorance would have never blossomed.

Yes, today was a good day and he was blessed to be invited to witness it.

* * *

Doctor Gordon Gordon Wyatt walked around the room, keeping a particular eye on the hors d'oeuvres. As a chef he always noted the technique of others. Admiring the work, the chef slash former psychologist took a glass of champagne. After looking around, he walked towards the entrance and read the plaque of one Vincent Nigel-Murray.

He remembered speaking to the young lad once as they shared memories of their homeland. Smart and endearing with his endless knowledge of trivia, he was a delightful young man. He had no doubt that had young Mister Nigel-Murray lived that day, he would be back home in England now engaging young minds with the knowledge he had gained from his time at the Jeffersonian.

The young man's death made international news due to the original target. The assassination was devastating, as with any life ended before their time. However, it was the unfortunate type of fate that was needed to bring two damaged hearts together. That loss was what led to the blessed union of FBI Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan, their daughter Christine, and their son Hank.

It was those thoughts that led him to another young man taken before his time, Doctor Lance Sweets. The partners' _'baby duck.'_

He had kept in contact with the young man over the years, advising him more than once about his up and down relationship with Daisy Wick. He remembered the conflict the man had when he found out Daisy was pregnant while casually dating Jessica Warren. He hedged over what to do, so he went to his friend Gordon for advice.

What he said was, " _Doctor Sweets…Lance, you know what you want to do. Do it."_

Before the young man could make a decision, Ms. Warren made it for him and broke it off so he could reunite with Daisy.

The last few months of the young man's life he had communicated weekly with the other psychologist. The man was very proud of being a future dad. The fact that he was robbed of the chance to see his son grow up was a tragedy of extreme proportions.

Looking over, he saw the intern in question glowing in pregnancy laughing with Agent Booth's second in command, Agent James Aubrey. The agent came in during the conspiracy that sent the senior agent to prison, but it was Sweets' death that cemented his position with the Jeffersonian – FBI team.

His interactions with the young agent over the years were always a delight. The sarcastic, occasionally arrogant demeanor hid an obvious tender soul. Thanks to Agent Booth's patient tutoring, he became an exemplary agent and a good friend to his mentor.

The young man had a sad history of his own that he had to overcome, from his father's crimes to being abandoned at a vulnerable age. Over six years ago, the man came back into his life and almost destroyed all Aubrey had worked for, including the relationship that he had developed with Ms. Warren. However the couple persevered to marry and have a family of their own.

The chances of Agent Aubrey working with the Jeffersonian group after the conspiracy broke up without Sweets' death were slim to none. Would the junior agent and young forensic anthropology intern found each other still? His instinct told him no.

If that happened, the friendship that blossomed into love would be non-existent. A tragedy of extreme proportions.

Yes, the fates, gods, luck, or whatever one called it dealt this group of people a bad hand. However, each in their own way persevered. Whether that was through heartbreak, death, paralysis, cancer, or whatever. Their family remained strong.

Feeling sadness overrule him, Wyatt walked away towards the exhibit on the platform. On the way, he observed the people gathered together.

The people here to honor the esteemed Doctor Brennan were numerous. Somehow through either work or personally, the woman touched the lives of the guests here. Agent Booth confided recently when he called with a personal invitation that many at the museum were annoyed to not get invited. When he discussed the details with the anthropologist later, he remembered her view on the matter.

 _"Doctor Wyatt, I don't want just a gathering of my colleagues telling me how impressive I am. I know that this is a big deal and I would rather have people that that mean something to me. My career as a forensic anthropologist does not include pandering to fellow scientists."_

"Gordon Gordon Wyatt!"

Turning he saw Angela and Hodgins walking towards him slowly due to the scientist's cane. While he kept in contact with Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, he hadn't spoken to the others members in years. Making his way, he caught up with them.

"Ms. Montenegro…Doctor Hodgins, it's been a long time."

"That it has Doctor Wyatt." Hodgins said before shaking his hand.

Angela kissed Gordon on the cheek. "Yes, it definitely has."

The former psychologist noted the wedding rings on their hands. "Now, Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth told me that that you got married in a…jail cell?"

"Yeah." Angela said with a sad tone.

"We lost our way for a while, but we found our way back." Hodgins said. "Getting arrested was the best thing we ever did."

"So, Doctor Hodgins, Agent Booth also told me that you've made significant progress since the bombing that injured you eight years ago."

The curly haired man smiled. "Yeah, it was slow and I was an ass for a while—"

"You were angry and hurting Hod—"

"Ang…don't make excuses for me." Hodgins said before turning back. "I was wallowing in my own misery and even tried to divorce my wife to _'save her.',_ but Angie saved me. She saved our family. My recovery has been long and painful but I appreciate life a lot more than I used to."

"May I ask about your prognosis?" Doctor Wyatt asked.

"Well, I graduated to a walker by Christmas 2017. A year later, I was able to use Lofstrand crutches. Two years after that, I got my buddy here. My therapists said my recovery was remarkable."

"Congratulations, Doctor Hodgins. I am very pleased." Wyatt said. "Now you have a little boy…Michael Vincent. Named after the young man who died here years earlier."

"Yeah…Vincent was a good guy who didn't deserve to die like that. Brennan and Booth didn't deserve to have to watch him die."

There was a moment of silence before Wyatt steered the conversation back to a positive one. "But there's also a little girl now…"

"Katherine Temperance. As gorgeous as her mother. She turns two on St. Patrick's Day."

Wyatt laughed. "What a lovely day for a birth!"

Hodgins got giddy as he reached for his phone and started scrolling through his phone. "Her due date was April Fools Day, but she came a couple of weeks early. I've got some pictures…"

"He's always showing her off." Angela said.

"Of course…she's gorgeous." Hodgins said before showing Wyatt a picture of a toddler with curly hair and blue eyes.

"She is a stunner, Doctor Hodgins. You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

Angela looked past the doctor and saw Wendell and Andie arrive. "Doctor Wyatt, if you'll excuse us, two of our friends have arrived."

"Of course. Good luck to the both of you."

"Thank you."

Wyatt watched the other two go. He was drinking his champagne when he heard it.

"If it isn't my Noddy Comet. Been a long time, young man."

Wyatt smiled before turning around and saw an elderly Beth Mayer. The woman was in her mid-nineties now but she still had that spry look in her eyes. "Beth."

"It's been a long time, Gordon." Beth responded.

"My fall semester at Oxford after retiring my glam rock persona. You made it an experience I will never forget, Doctor Mayer."

"The same, Gordon. I had just divorced my husband and had planned a boring school year as a visiting professor for the Anthropology department. Then I met you."

Wyatt kissed her hand. "Beth, you're a woman no man can forget."

"I hope not."

"It's true."

Before the reunited lovers could converse further, they heard Hodgins from the platform.

"Attention folks. Now as cool as it is to see old friends, it's time to introduce the guest of honor."

He stood and listened as the scientist talked about his professional relationship with Doctor Brennan. It was obvious to all that there was true friendship behind his words. After introducing the anthropologist's interns in attendance, they played a video with people who couldn't attend. When done, the interns on the platform one at a time took the microphone and stepped forward.

"What can I say about Doctor Brennan?" Arastoo said. "As I trained in anthropology, people would always look at me. Some would question how I could reconcile being a Muslim as well as a scientist? Doctor Brennan was one of the first to see past my religion and see me as what I wanted…a forensic anthropologist who just happened to be a Muslim. Her mentorship was firm but fair, leading me to my specialty of human rights atrocities."

Arastoo hesitated for a moment before smiling. "But most of all, my association with her gave me the greatest gift of all besides the tools to further the field of forensic anthropology. My wife Doctor Camille Saroyan. Without her, all this would be for nothing."

In the audience, Cam had tears in her eyes. She almost let her fears keep her away from this man. She was glad she listened to her heart instead.

* * *

"Doctor B has not only been the best mentor a student could have, she also saved my life." Wendell said to the group. "When she saw the video of how my arm was broken nine years ago, she used her knowledge to diagnosis me with Ewing's Sarcoma. While still mentoring me, she found a trial program for my type of cancer and assisted with all my medical bills. When I tried to arrange to pay her back, she said, _'You want to pay me back? Use your second chance to use the training I've given you to make this world a better place.'"_

Wendell exhaled before continuing. "If it wasn't for her helping me, I wouldn't be here now. I also wouldn't have my job in the FBI Forensic Anthropology Division."

The anthropologist paused for a moment before continuing. "But most of all, I wouldn't have met my oncology nurse during chemo who also eventually married me one day on our lunch breaks. My wife Andie."

Everyone from the audience saw the nurse with tears in her eyes standing next to Aubrey. "I love you, Wendell." She mouthed.

* * *

Daisy came up next. "Doctor Brennan has been more than a mentor to me. She's been my friend and a wonderful aunt to my little boy. She and Agent Booth both...he an uncle I mean."

The young woman wiped away a tear. "I'm also grateful for their friendship and guidance to Lance's father, Doctor Lance Sweets. If he could be here now, he would talk about how much Booth and Doctor Brennan meant so much to him. So, I'm speaking for him as well."

Daisy hesitated for a moment. "Lance lost his family right before he came to work at the FBI. While he started his time with Booth and Doctor Brennan as their psychologist, they eventually let him assist on cases as a profiler. Over time, they made him part of their family. Without that, I would have never met him and my son would not be here today."

Brennan wiped a tear away as she listened to Daisy speak about their baby duck. Booth held his back but held his wife close to him.

The anthropologist next looked right at Oliver. "It was also my association here that let me meet my husband, Doctor Oliver Wells. The two of us have our moments, but we look to her and Booth as an example of how to persevere as we live our days as a unit with little Lance."

Oliver stood in uncharacteristic silence, her words having a profound impact on him. Hodgins was positive he could see tears welling up.

"Oliver, are you—"

"I just have allergies, Doctor Hodgins. I'm still also full from yesterday."

"Sure." The entomologist said, knowing the truth.

Turning back to the platform, everyone continued to listen to Daisy, who had turned to the guest of honor. "Thank you Doctor Brennan, for all you've given not just me, but for Lancelot, Oliver, and for my son."

* * *

Jessica took the mic from Daisy while wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry about the tears. I'm five and half months pregnant and everything makes me cry. Just ask my husband."

The audience laughed, including Booth and Brennan. When it was quiet, Jessica continued.

"I tend to believe that creativity has its place in science, but Doctor B taught me sometimes it's the…small minutia that's also important. She's a tough mentor, no doubt about it. However, she wants you to succeed so she pushes you to make contributions to the work at hand. If we make a mistake, she will guide us to the correct solution and how to get there."

Jessica wiped another tear from her eyes. "When I came here, I planned to make my career my life. Then one day, this really cute FBI agent who recently started working with Agent Booth came over to our lab with his phone that recorded action on a game stage. I realized that he recording how our victim died, so I ran into Angela's office. In my excitement, I almost ran that man over. I remember feeling sad when he left, but he came back and we noticed each other on and off. However, we didn't get to work together one on one until almost seven months later and by the end of the case, we became friends."

People familiar began looking at Aubrey, who smiled at his wife while his cheeks were turning red from her loving words.

"Over that summer eight years ago, we became best friends before it developed into more. Eventually, we decided to not be afraid of taking that next step. Since then, we look to Doctor B and Agent Booth as an example. First as of professionalism in the workplace as we still consult on cases together. Also, of how to navigate the world without losing that friendship. Much as their friendship is what makes them strong, our friendship makes us strong. Without Doctor B, I wouldn't have what I have now."

Jessica took a breath before touching her belly and looking at her mentor. "We would most definitely not be having this little girl next March. Thank you for everything, Doctor B."

* * *

Clark took the mic from the redhead. "Damn, how I top those love stories?" He said before the audience laughed.

The man smiled before continuing. "I remember when Doctor Brennan got back from being on the run because of Christopher Pelant. I was hired to replace her at head anthropologist at the Jeffersonian when she had…left. I was sad to lose my job, but to have it under those circumstances wasn't right. Luckily for me, I was offered the position of head of Cultural Anthropology that same day."

He inhaled. "Over the years, we still occasionally worked together, including when we had to clear Agent Booth of murder. Seven years ago, she also helped clear me of murder and supported me when a mistake of my youth almost cost me my career. I was about to turn in my resignation to the Jeffersonian but she talked me out of it. Thank God because if she didn't, I wouldn't have met my wife Suzann when she came to work here three years ago."

In the audience, a blonde woman smiled as she stood next to Cam.

Turning to Doctor B in the audience, Clark continued. "Doctor Brennan, thank you for your guidance and friendship when I needed it the most."

Brennan had tears in her eyes when her interns stepped down and joined their significant others. Hodgins made his way back to the front. "Well, now is that time. Our guest of honor, Doctor Temperance Brennan."

Brennan held back her emotion as she walked up to the platform. She took the mic but for a moment, she looked out in the crowd of invited guests.

She saw Courtney Hodsell, who lost her mother to an accident while protecting her addiction to cookie jars.

Next, she saw Cleo Eller's parents. Besides them was Lisa Pearce, attending for her grandmother Ivy Gillespie, who passed away last year.

Towards the middle was Ryan Stephenson, Abby Chevaleer, Samantha Winslow, Sean and Linda Murphy, and other people Booth and Brennan had helped in the past through their cases.

She saw Caroline Jordan, Sam Cullen, and her current interns. Standing by her husband was Russ, Amy, and their daughters Hayley and Emma.

She saw the partnerships that formed since she started at the Jeffersonian. Hodgins and Angela, Cam and Arastoo, Aubrey and Jessica, Wendell and Andie, Daisy with first Sweets and now Oliver.

She wished her mother and father could have been there. No matter how much notoriety she has gained over the years, she would do anything to have one more day with both of them. She knew that Heaven did not exist, but a part of her did hope that Booth was right when he said they were there watching her at this moment.

With all that, she faltered for a moment. She wondered if she could get through what she wanted to say, but then she found the one person who got her through the best and worst of times.

Booth, her best friend and soulmate. He was fifty-two now, but he was still the handsome man who barged into her lecture hall almost twenty years earlier. Not only had their partnership help solve more cases than anyone in the FBI, but their personal partnership brought Parker into her life and two more beautiful children.

Focusing on him, she took a deep breath and started to speak.

* * *

By 11:00, the group along with Doctors Goodman and Wyatt found their way back to the Mighty Hut. On the center island were Thanksgiving leftovers, three bottles of wine, and sparkling water for Arastoo and Jessica. Everyone was still in their formal wear eating off paper plates all over the house relaxed and enjoying themselves.

* * *

"I still think I should have been given a chance to speak like everyone else." Oliver pouted.

Cam, Arastoo, Clark, and his wife looked at each other before going back to their food. They knew what was coming.

"It was Doctor B's night and Agent Booth said I couldn't bring you unless you were limited with two alcoholic drinks and not allowed to make a long winded speech."

"Four years! Four years and he's still mad about that stupid raft! It was Hodgins' fault for bringing that Absinthe. It—"

Daisy shoved stuffing into her spouse's mouth to the mirth of the people sitting with them.

"Thank you, Daisy." Clark said.

"Yes, Ms. Wick. Thank you for your intervention." Cam chimed in before poking her green bean casserole.

"It's very appreciated." Arastoo said before putting his arm around his wife.

"You're welcome." Daisy said before turning to Oliver. "I love you."

* * *

"Mmmmmm, so good." Jessica said before stabbing more of Aubrey's turkey off his plate.

"Jess, you seem hungry." The agent said, looking at his disappearing food forlornly.

"It's not me, Superman. The baby's hungry." The redhead said before sipping sparkling water.

Aubrey grabbed the last bit of turkey on his plate before his wife could steal it. "I thought the baby was hungry earlier when you ate two servings of the cheese puffs and stuffed mushrooms at the party."

"She was." Jessica said before seeing their plates. "Oh no, Aubrey. I'm eating your food again. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're feeding our little girl in there. It's fine."

"Really? I'm eating my husband's food and I look like a cow right now. I mean I feel like a bigger cow than I did with Rachael or the twins."

Knowing how his wife's mood swings have been of late, Aubrey caressed his wife's face. "You're not a cow, Jessica. You're beautiful."

The couple shared a small kiss, which the redhead extended a bit before tracing a finger on her husband's leg. "You know…Aaron and Nadia have the kids until morning and I got that new babydoll nightie you liked from that pregnancy website."

The agent smiled. Jessica's second trimester hormones made him a busy man in the bedroom or wherever they could find when they were sans children or they were asleep. "Then we should say our goodbyes."

Aubrey helped Jessica up and took their plates to the garbage. As they headed to say goodbye to everyone, the redhead turned to her husband.

"Can we stop at the diner on our way home? A chocolate shake sounds really good night now."

* * *

"Can you believe Doctor B has been at the Jeffersonian for twenty-five years?" Wendell said.

"I can and I'm not far behind her." Angela said while drinking her beer.

"Angela, you're as beautiful as the first day you walked into that lab." Hodgins said while playing with his cane nearby. "It's me that changed."

"We both changed…for the better, Hodgins." The artist said before they had a kiss.

"I'm grateful for Doctor Brennan. If she wasn't here to help Wendell, we never would have met." Andie said. "It would have been nice to have met under better circumstances…"

"Hey, I had a hot nurse when I was sick. Meeting you at the hospital works for me." The anthropologist said before kissing his wife.

The artist noticed something in Andie's glass. The same thing happened at the party earlier. "Sweetie, you're drinking sparking water and you didn't have any alcohol tonight. Are you all right?"

The other couple looked at each other before Wendell turned to his friends. "She's fine. It's only because we found out Monday that Andie's pregnant."

Hodgins and Angela dropped their silverware simultaneously.

"You're having a baby?"

"Dude, you're going to be a dad?" Hodgins said. "I thought that-"

"The doctors were wrong."

Wendell saw Angela was squealing and wanted to calm her down. "Shhhhh. We're going to announce it later. Tonight is for Doctor B."

The entomologist smiled while holding his fist up. "Okay, but I'm still giving you a fist bump."

"And I'm giving you a hug." Angela said as she wrapped her arms around the oncology nurse.

* * *

"Doctor Goodman…Doctor Wyatt. Thank you so much for coming to the party tonight. I didn't want one, but Booth insisted." Brennan said.

"No, the museum insisted and would have invited all those stuff shirts if you hadn't intervened. Besides Bones, you got a great party and you deserved it. You've helped so many people—"

"We did—"

"No, you—"

Doctor Goodman turned to the other man. "Some things haven't changed, have they?"

"No," Gordon Wyatt said with a smirk. "It seems not."


	2. Pops & Parker

_**A/N: Whew...the response to my first chapter has been amazing. I'm glad everyone loved it, but I'm really glad it made GG's Black Friday. She is who this story is dedicated to, after all.**_

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

 _ **T**_ _ **his is Wish # 2, which I split up into two chapters. For this, GalaxieGurl requested the following:**_

 **Wish 2: Parker, Pops, little Hank (obviously this is a fantasy world regarding time frame or spirits) Not picky about plot, please exclude Zach.**

 _ **Part 1 will feature Pops and Parker.**_ _ **This chapter takes place in between Season 9's The Recluse in the Recliner and Season 10's The Conspiracy In the Corpse.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter too, GG.**_

* * *

Hank Booth was a man of many facets.

He could be gregarious, like when he and friends at the home would swap old war stories.

He could be kind, like when he _'suddenly'_ found a five dollar bill on the floor next to the register after a young woman with a baby came up a dollar short for her groceries at the corner store.

He could be angrier than a hornet's nest, like almost forty years earlier when he caught his son beating the hell out of his oldest grandson. It took all he had to not beat the hell out of Edwin himself. Instead, he chased him away before immediately taking custody of the two boys.

And he could also be a ladies man, like when he wooed his beloved Marie as they courted or one of his girlfriends at his nursing home before they would "crochet".

Three nights ago, Hank Booth went to sleep and didn't wake up the next morning. His loss left a big hole in the lives of everyone he ever touched.

However, unbeknownst to everyone he was still around. No, he wasn't flesh and blood in the temporal plane, but the elder man remained. He was never far away as he watched out for his family.

* * *

Parker Booth sat in front of his laptop computer, focusing on his nightly activity of scoping for any news about his father.

Bones, Hodgins, and everyone at the lab assured him on Skype and coded letters that they were working hard for his dad's release. His stepmother was his only contact with his father except for letters he wrote to him. He knew that they couldn't say what they were doing to help his father for fear of alerting people in the conspiracy against Booth.

Parker wasn't a fool, though. He detected the man following him on behalf of his mother and stepmother to protect him from anyone in the conspiracy. He also heard enough stories about what happened when police officers went to prison. More than one sleepless night was spent wondering if tomorrow Bones would call with the news his father was murdered in prison.

When he saw a call from Bones, he answered, hoping it was good news about his dad. However, his countenance changed when he saw hers. As she relayed the news of Pops' death that morning, Parker remained numb. She told him she would have more news about arrangements later that day since it was 10:30 AM in Washington DC.

He shared the news with his mother before he moved to pack for the trip. However, his mother was being a pain and told him he couldn't go. They fought furiously before she told him to go to his room for being disrespectful. When his stepmother called later in the day, he told her what happened. After she admonished him for being rude to his mother, she hung up before he heard the main phone ring.

He didn't know what Bones said to his mother, but it worked. Suddenly, she was eager to get him home to Washington DC for a couple of weeks. Whatever the anthropologist said, maybe she could bottle it for him before returning to London.

The next morning, he flew out of Heathrow on a direct flight to Reagan National with Scotland Yard Chief Inspector Cate Pritchard, an old friend of his father and Bones. When Sweets was there to greet him at his arrival, the inspector said her goodbyes before the two men departed the airport.

Bones was at the new house to greet him, but it felt strange there. However, he knew that his dad was counting on him, so he put his awkward feelings aside for his beloved stepmother and sister. That night, they had a quiet dinner the three of them at the house.

However, in the darkness of midnight, the double losses of his father and grandfather finally spilled out in tears. As he wept, he felt the familiar arms of Bones hold him until he fell asleep. The next morning, he came into the kitchen shamed at his weakness, but his stepmother and Angela told him it was okay to cry.

The funeral would be in Philadelphia at the parish the Booth family attended before Pops moved into his assisted living home. Parker was in awe of Bones. While she was ensuring the needs of himself and Christine, she worked at the lab instructing her interns while in her absence. On top of that, she was in constant contact with Father Michael on how to conduct the memorial service and was very knowledgeable in what passages to use. She attempted to get Jared's input, but Padme accused her of shutting them out on top of acting superior to them.

When he asked his stepmother later, she explained that Hank had talked to her extensively in his final days. While she didn't share his faith, she loved the man enough to honor his wishes. Not just for Hank, but also for his father who was unable to attend the service.

The next day, he accompanied his stepmother to Pops' home to collect Hank's belongings. The residents friendly with the family remarked on how much Parker looked like his father. His usually social reticent stepmother was greeted warmly by the staff and a few residents. One named Margaret greeted her with a hug before crying.

They drove up to Philadelphia two days before the service. Aunt Cam had closed the lab for a four day weekend so all could attend, including Hodgins and Angela. Unlike Christine, Michael Vincent stayed home with Wendell for the weekend. Even Grandpa Max came along.

Bones was able to rent out an entire bed and breakfast nearby for everyone as it had their largest suite big enough for her, Christine, and Parker with a separate room for the teenager. It was also for security against reporters and other guests bothering them. She offered to pay for lodging for her in-laws, but only Jared took her up on her hospitality.

Unfortunately, a reporter happened upon Parker as he ran to the car to get his stepmother's laptop bag. When the man hounded him while he walked away, they were greeted by the anthropologist and Max. After the older man destroyed the reporter's tape recorder, Brennan gave the following threat.

 _"If you come near any of my children again, I will call my attorney to file a restraining order against you for harassment as I've already done with three others. When I'm done doing that I will cause damage to your sacral area so you can no longer reproduce ignorant and crude offspring such as yourself."_

After the man scurried off, the family went back inside. An hour later, the group went out for a quiet meal together before they separated for the rest of the day. Parker kept Christine with him as his stepmother worked out the final details of the service with Father Michael.

That night was the viewing for mourners. Brennan and Jared greeted people while keeping conversation to a minimum. Things were tense as she had finally convinced Booth right before his shooting to stop giving Jared money and saving him all the time. However, Brennan decided the children didn't need to know about that, something her brother-in-law was grateful for.

As more people greeted him, Parker got uncomfortable and felt closed in. When it became too much for the teenager, Max simply took him for a walk around the neighborhood. They didn't talk as the elder man just let him be. Parker always liked Bones' dad. He never talked down to him and treated him with respect.

At the end of the evening, the teenager was attempting to sleep in his bedroom when he was woke up by his sister. The two then woke up Brennan before crawling into bed with her as they cried and had a fitful sleep together.

* * *

Temperance and the kids snuggled in the bed was how Hank found them. He was glad they could comfort each other but it hurt that it was his fault that they were sad. He told Parker a long time ago when he asked why his grandmother died that everyone had their time when they had to come home.

Easier said than done, he was now finding out. He hoped they didn't feel one tenth of the pain he felt when Marie passed.

He couldn't comfort them, but he could watch over them for Shrimp until he could come home where he belonged.

* * *

He knew it was morbid, but Hank enjoyed his funeral in spite of himself. He didn't like seeing people sad, but he was surprised at the turnout. Friends from the VFW hall and the home got up to speak about how he was always there to lend a hand or to play poker. Temperance got up and made a wonderful eulogy on behalf of Booth and the family. Anyone who still felt like she was a cold fish didn't know jack shit.

Shrimp did good waiting to start a life with her, even though the road to get there was troubled and sad along the way. All of Shrimp's other girlfriends were twits, especially that Hannah Burley from what he heard about her. Rebecca's only saving grace was having Parker.

When everything was over, Hank left for a while. He couldn't bear to see his casket buried into the ground. However, when he checked later, he smiled as his granddaughter ensured he was buried with his Marie.

* * *

After the funeral, Parker sat in his bedroom either playing on the computer or doing nothing. He had a conversation with his mother on Skype, but even she saw he wasn't in the mood to talk. After they discussed arrangements to come home the following weekend, they ended their call. Later on, Bones as well as Max checked on him, but they respected his space.

Before he knew it, it was midnight. Knowing his father would want him to, Parker walked out carefully and checked on Bones and Christine. Seeing that they were sleeping fitfully in the master bed, he went back to his room.

He searched his computer again for information about his father to no avail. Frustration over his father's imprisonment and the loss of Pops boiled over and he started to cry again. He felt stupid crying again because he was fourteen years old, but he just couldn't stop. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting to see Bones, he was surprised to see Pops.

"P-Pops?"

"Hey there, kiddo."

"But you're—"

"Dead, I know. Remember to thank Temperance for taking me home to Philly so I could be with your Gram. She'll say you just had a dream or dress it up in some scientific mumbo jumbo, but she accept graciously just the same."

"Okay." Parker said before wiping a tear away. "Pops, what's going to happen to Dad?"

The elder man sighed as he thought of Seeley in prison for defending himself and his wife. If it were him and his Marie, he would have done the same thing.

He was scared for Shrimp, of that there was no doubt. However, he couldn't show that to his great-grandson. Unfortunately now, all he could do was watch over the boy to keep him out of trouble until Temperance and her friends at the lab could get him home where he belonged.

"You dad is tough and can take care of himself. Have faith in Temperance and your friends at the lab like he does. They'll get him out of that craphole."

"Can you help Dad?"

Hank felt his heart break as the sad tone of Parker's voice, but he needed to be strong now. "I'll take care of your dad until he comes home. I promise."

"Thank you, Pops." Parker responded.

Hank hugged his great-grandson before letting go. "Now I have to check on Christine and Temperance. Stay strong for them, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Parker said. "I love you, Pops."

Hank rubbed his hand over the teen's head. "I love you too."

Parker woke up suddenly and saw he was in the bedroom alone again. Maybe it was a dream and maybe it wasn't, but Pops promised everything would be all right.

Pops never lied.

For the first time in six weeks, the teenager felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.


	3. Pops, Seeley, and the Family

_**A/N: Here's Part 2 of Wish # 2. Here, Hank's watching over everyone, but paying close attention to his eldest grandson and his family. She specified Hank, but I don't think she'll mind seeing Booth and others as well.**_

 _ **I hope this fulfills all of your second wish, GG.**_

* * *

The first several weeks after his funeral, Hank kept tabs on the family as well as tried to keep tabs on Seeley. It pained him to see the young man get beat up in prison and his faith slowly eroding. Every night, he sent prayers to the man upstairs to keep his grandson safe until he could come home.

Finally, they were answered when Temperance beat the government bastards at their own game by blackmailing that corrupt prosecutor with all that he had done.

The elder man was excited with Shrimp came home, but then sickened when their good friend Sweets died horribly. The only comfort was that his grandchildren were with the young man as he passed on the cold pavement of a parking garage.

No one should die alone.

Hank spotted the change in Seeley in the days following the profiler's death and it frightened him. Frustrated that he couldn't stop him physically, he yelled at him when he got his guns out to kill that Sanderson fellow. Thank God for Temperance getting his head on straight.

More than once, Hank would try to talk to his grandson, but he was invisible to them. While he wanted answers, he knew better than to question The Almighty himself. He always told his grandsons that God had a plan for everyone.

It would behoove him to follow his own advice.

* * *

As things went back to what looked to be normal, he watched over Shrimp's family as well as his friends.

He got a particular kick out of his grandson's new protégé. After watching the two men during one lunch at the diner, his eyes bugged out when he saw the younger man eat a triple cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, fruit salad, mozzarella sticks with ranch, and cherry pie a la mode.

 _"What's that kid's name…Adams…no, it's a girl's name…Aubrey! That's it. Where the hell does that boy put it all? He had no meat to his bones, but he eats more than Seeley and Jared put together when they were teenagers."_

Hank also observed his eldest grandson in his few alone moments, saddened that he no longer said his prayers or went to church on Sundays. The elder man knew that he was conflicted about his faith, perhaps feeling it failed him when he needed it the most. Everyone needed a higher power than themselves to believe in.

To see Seeley's world closed off brought the man back to when they first took the boys home after taking custody of them almost four decades earlier. It took time to gain the young man's trust and to see that wariness cut deeply.

However, Temperance did him proud when she confronted him with it, even using their late friend Sweets' observation that he needed to believe in something bigger than him. Of course, he felt pride when the woman put Shrimp's head on straight about trusting people again.

He felt relief when he saw the boy take his wife's advice by letting his guard down as he learned to trust Agent Aubrey to have his back in the field. The first Sunday he took Christine to church Hank almost wept.

* * *

He sensed more of the old Shrimp return when young Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets was born. As Hank watched his grandson be the first to hold him, he knew the young man would watch out for his godson and give him the father figure he was robbed of. Hank was thankful that he had more family that could help him when he fell.

But he still sensed a restlessness in his grandson that he hadn't seen in over a decade. It wasn't all the time, but those moments stood out like a sore thumb. However, as the holidays passed and the New Year started, they came less and less so Hank relaxed.

Then he saw his grandchildren's joy when they discovered another Booth was on the way. Hank's excitement for the newest great-grandchild was tempered with the fact that he'll never get to hold him or her. However, to be able to watch over the youngest Booth growing up was okay with him.

That same day, his pride turned to fear when he saw Seeley work a case that involved a gambler. He was afraid for his grandson because he had done so well with his sobriety for so long. When he insisted on being the one to go undercover at a game, Hank grew concerned.

He was in the room with Temperance and the group while they watched the senior agent play to smoke out the killer. The stress and fear skyrocketed when everyone watched Booth hesitate when he had a winning hand. The fear in the room was palpable, even to a dead man.

Then relief flooded the room as the agent walked away from the jackpot to make the arrest. He knew how hard it was, but Seeley did it. He was a strong man and he overcame temptation again.

He could understand Seeley's agitation with Temperance's concern that night, but his wife was pregnant. If he could have, he would have smacked him upside the head to apologize and be understanding. However, the day was stressful and he was sure the young man was just on edge from the events of the evening.

When he went to call his sponsor, Hank relaxed further. Seeley would be strong for his family. Of that, he was sure.

Then he heard the words, _"Two hundred on the Cardinals."_

Hank's heart broke and all his old fears came back with a vengeance.

For the next several weeks, Hank watched Shrimp hide his renewed gambling from his family and friends. The elder man may have been dead, but he wasn't blind as he saw Temperance's suspicions. He wished he could tell her, but he couldn't.

He prayed that Shrimp wouldn't overextend himself or do something stupid for a fix. His daily prayers always included one for the family. He hoped that he would see the error of his ways on his own, but even as a ghost, Hank knew that was unlikely.

A realization finally hit Hank one day. He had to stop trying to do the one thing Seeley always had trouble doing for Jared…and he had to come to it on his own. Even if that included hitting rock bottom.

As his grandson was helping his oldest friend in the Middle East, Hank's worst fears came calling as he saw young Christine answer the door to a man named Jimmy. The threat was subtle, but enough that Temperance's realization was obvious. He alternated between fear and anger for the young man putting everything he loved on the line. He held out hope that when his wife confronted him that Shrimp would come clean so the couple could fight his addiction together.

Hank's hopes were dashed when he only lied to protect his habit. After Temperance kicked him out, Seeley moved into an efficiency apartment near Agent Aubrey's brownstone building. He and the anthropologist were both grateful that the young man did his best to watch out for his mentor, even when it was met with resistance.

On the other hand, it frustrated him to see his grandson attend GA meetings halfheartedly in an attempt to sweep things under the rug and come home. More than anything Hank wanted to kick his grandson in the keister to make him wake up and make him understand the gravity of what he had done.

Last time, he had no one to answer to but himself for his actions. This time, his actions affected the people he cared about. He put his family in danger and his young partner's career at risk for helping to cover up his gambling and paying the bookie for Temperance.

It was hard and a slow wait, but one day Seeley stood up at the GA meeting and confessed what he had done. Hank was as proud of him as he was the day he graduated basic training. It takes courage to admit when you've shit in your nest. When you can do that, you then clean it up and move forward.

Of course, he wouldn't let Temperance support him when he reached thirty days without a bet because it wasn't significant enough.

Stupid little turd. He taught him better than that.

Thirty days was important because he did the work. That's better than most addicts get in their lifetime, but support from his loved ones was a must. Thankfully, Temperance got around that and got Shrimp's head on straight so he was able to get back with his family.

When he and Temperance decided to retire from their crime fighting jobs a short time later, the elder man was skeptical. It was in the blood for both of them, but he understood why they had decided what they did. Everyone has a breaking point and the two apparently hit theirs.

Part of him didn't believe it would happen until they walked out of the lab.

It made him happy when Shrimp enjoyed his time off with his daughter and his wife in her final days of pregnancy. He chuckled as he observed their daily bickering about a home birth versus one in the hospital. While Booth gave in to a home birth with assistance from a local midwife with a nationally renowned reputation, he won by having her OB/GYN there also.

He remembered those days with Marie, too. Sometimes, it was the compromising that was more fun that the solution…except for the making up part.

He counted down with the rest of the family and then July 4th came with more than one birthday as the newest Booth was born at home. Christine and Max were the first to see the young man. Hearing his old friend state he was also holding him for Hank almost put a tear in his eye.

Almost.

Then they named him. Hearing that his new great grandson was officially Henry Joseph Booth II finally brought the water works.

Just because he was dead didn't mean he couldn't cry.

* * *

One day, he watched as Jared asked Seeley for help again and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

He loved Jared deeply but he could never quite kick his dependency on his brother to clean up his messes or the ties that always brought him down. God knows the boy meant well, but he had his father in him. As much as he prayed for his younger grandson, he always sensed there would unhappiness with him.

As he watched Seeley doing his balancing act between his family and helping Jared get out of his latest mess, it saddened Hank. When his grandson took off his wedding band and hid it in his gun case before taking all the weapons, his heart froze.

The following days were a blur as he watched Seeley himself neck deep in the same murky shit his younger brother was in. One day, it was revealed that a list of agents was missing and he realized Shrimp wasn't just saving Jared…he was saving fellow officers.

However, he had faith in his grandsons. Seeley had been in worse messes while in the military and his FBI cases. He would find a way out for himself and Jared. Then he needed to set his younger brother straight.

Then saw the gunfight and to his horror, both of his grandsons went down. When the smoke cleared, Hank only saw one still standing.

He couldn't watch Seeley as he set Jared's dead body on fire, but he understood that for his eldest grandson, it the last thing he could do for his brother. However, it was also self-preservation as Booth not only had to save fellow agents, but he had to get home to Temperance and the kids.

Oh, he saw that conversation Padme had with Temperance and that Agent Miller. He wanted to smack the high horse attitude out of his other granddaughter, but one should never hit a woman.

She bellyached about Temperance making his brother stop helping Jared. However, he taught both boys that there comes a point in time a man has to stand on his own feet. The fact that the lesson went over Jared's head was a failure on his part. He knows what Shrimp and Temperance would say, but it didn't matter.

His grandsons needed someone who would stand up to them when needed and stand by them when they fell. Obviously, Jared didn't choose as well as Seeley did.

* * *

Booth was in the bathroom again, weighing his options. He knew that he was slowly going into shock and without prompt medical treatment he would die. However, he couldn't let that list of agents get into enemy hands. Several good men and women would have targets on their back by the criminals they were sworn to protect the public from.

He sensed that Kevin, the leader, wasn't all bad. The other two, however, were salivating at the thought of him dying to get his share of the two million dollars they stole. However, all were criminals and even though he was a civilian now, his duty to serve and protect was inbred in him. The fact he was no longer an agent was a formality.

But it was more than saving lives.

He had to get home to Bones and the kids. The fact he betrayed her again so soon after they got past his gambling relapse cut him even more than the gaping wound in his gut.

She was right that he needed to quit helping Jared. However, he couldn't let his little brother fall, especially when Jared knew he had gotten in way over his head this time. For his help, Booth made his little brother a promise that there would be no more help after this. After they survived this, the former Navy man would get his own shit together...on his own.

Jared agreed. They even shook on it. His little brother was scared about betraying his friends, but he had finally hit his rock bottom.

But his little brother didn't get the chance to rise up from that rock bottom. It ended with his death before he had to burn his corpse in a van in order to be able to return home to his family. For that, he had to be one to have the final moment with his brother. It would've been wrong otherwise.

Once again, he returned to his current dilemma. How could he get that list while keeping himself from going into shock and dying before getting home to Bones and his children?

His world went silent until he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Wake up, Seeley!"

The disoriented man opened his eyes and saw his grandfather staring at him. "Pops?"

"Yes, Shrimp it's me."

Booth became forlorn. "I'm sorry Pops. I tried to save him, but…"

The elder man put his hand gingerly onto his shoulder. "Seeley, you did more for your brother than many others would. Jared just could never take that final step and truly grow up. His wife didn't help matters."

"Padme is a good woman, Pops."

"Not with her piss poor attitude towards your wife. She's blaming you two for Jared, like you forced him to join with these hoodlums because you tried to get him to shape his shit up."

Booth winced. "Bones said to quit… helping him, but when… Jared needed money, I couldn't say no…"

"Of course not. She knows now and she understands."

"How do you know?"

Hank gave Booth a knowing glare. "I may be dead but I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

The two shared a laugh for a moment before the tension returned. "Jared needed my help…"

"He did, Shrimp, and you did your best. That's all anyone can ask for." Hank said. "My heart is hurting right now because one of my grandsons will be joining me in a while. Don't make it two, all right?"

Booth inhaled. "I'm trying…Pops…but I'm…bleeding."

Hank knew he had to keep Seeley conscious and knew tough love was the best medicine to do that. "Son, you've been around all those lab people for years. Don't tell me you've learned nothing from them. Use that brain of yours while you still have some blood in you."

Booth would do anything for his grandfather. "I will…Pops."

Hank smiled. "By the way, that's a handsome lad that joined our family a few months ago. Gave him a good name."

"The best one…I could…think of."

The elder man squeezed the younger man's shoulder gingerly. He knew he had to leave Seeley so he could save himself. Time was of the essence.

"I have to go Shrimp. Now do what I told you and use your brain. It will keep you alive long enough for Temperance to find you. Understand?"

"Yes…sir."

Hank turned to walk away, but hesitated. "I love you Seeley."

"I…love you, too…Pops."

"Remember…fight until Temperance finds you."

"I will…I have to…get that…list." Booth said as his eyes closed again.

"You will, Shrimp." Hank said. "NOW WAKE YOUR SKINNY KEISTER UP!"

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Booth's eyes opened before looking around frantically for his grandfather, but he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know if he really saw Pops or if he was slipping into shock, but he didn't want to find out.

Suddenly, he remembered something he learned from Hodgins years ago. Stumbling up, he needed to find silver nitrate…now.

* * *

Hank knew that Seeley's survival also depended on Temperance and their friends. A short time later, he cheered when he saw her get that asshole with the hand injury to confess where his grandson was. From the first day he met her, she always had the strongest pair of steel ovaries he ever knew.

Except for Marie, of course. Her Italian blood took no guff from anyone.

For the next several hours, he was on pins and needles, or the equivalent for a ghost as the doctor worked to save his grandson. He said his prayers to not take him yet, even willing to give up seeing his beloved wife again. The boy had too much to live for in his current life.

He had already watched one grandson die. He didn't want to see another one go.

When the boy finally woke up, Hank heard them talking about what happened. He was afraid his granddaughter would be full of anger, but she wasn't. He saw Temperance encouraging Booth to go back to the FBI where he belonged. To make her case, she stated that she was going back to the lab where she belonged.

They were a couple of action. The world was a better place with the two of them in it using their strengths to clean up evil wherever they could. Someday, Shrimp and his granddaughter's work would even out that cosmic balance sheet the young man kept.

They didn't know he knew. One advantage to being dead is you find out everything…good or bad.

* * *

When they returned to work the couple seemed happier. Everyone was happier, including Hank. It was obvious that the weight that had been on the couple since Seeley returned from prison had finally lifted.

One day, he met that Beth Mayer that Temperance had mentioned once or twice over the years as she worked with her. She was full of fire, that's for sure. If he was still alive, they could crochet while discussing her anthropology.

He may have been dead, but it seemed some things kept running.

He cracked up laughing a few weeks later at Shrimp's face when Temperance told him the Jell-O he ate was a real brain. If he could have pissed himself, he would have. While his granddaughter denied it, Shrimp's revenge got her back very well.

He was just sad for the young man they arrested. He saw nothing when he _'died'_ and freaked out. Unnaturally tempting fate was the reason and God didn't reward that. Unfortunately, a young woman died in the process.

* * *

He trailed Booth and Temperance as they investigated a senator being murdered and chopped up. It was quite disgusting and would have appreciated a reprieve from his duties of watching over the family and friends at that point.

 _Couldn't the killer have just tossed him in the river like the mobsters used to?_

A couple times, he found himself following that Aubrey. He watched as the young man put his foot in his mouth with a cute redheaded girl working with Temperance, the one they called Jessica. She was a bit unusual, but so was that younger agent.

Hank observed with pride as Shrimp gave it to the boy straight, much like an older brother would do. The young man desperately needed one as he had discovered over the past year. However, unlike Jared the younger agent actually listened to what Shrimp had to say and made some headway with the young lady. A dinner with pigeon heads was disgusting but he figured whatever floated their boats.

His first date with Marie involved classic food…two Philly cheesesteaks and two Cokes.

* * *

Thanksgiving looked so much fun. He laughed when that Aubrey fellow ate Temperance's tofu food. God know how much he loved his granddaughter, but his affection was tested one Thanksgiving years earlier when she tried getting him to eat that as well as that _Tofurkey_ shit.

He was old, but he wasn't senile.

Seeing the family and their friends together enjoying themselves made him wistful. If he were still alive, Shrimp would have picked him up from the home. He would have stayed the weekend where they would have watched the Eagles game, taken naps, and chugged beer with Max.

But he could be here for the young man now.

* * *

Three weeks later, Hank was infuriated when two teenagers almost killed that bug guy Hodgins and young Aubrey. Seeing his grandson in the hospital, he felt Temperance's fear for him. If that scrawny boy died, would Seeley fall off the wagon again?

He said several weeks earlier that he could cope better because instead of hiding his cravings for gambling, he acknowledged them. However, at the time he didn't have two friends almost blown to bits by two little shits looking for notoriety.

His worst fears died when he saw that Aubrey kid recover but Seeley worked through his fears. It was terrible about the bug man, but his grandson would be a good friend, a better one than in the past. Not just for that Angela, but for all of them.

* * *

Christmas was fun as even Temperance got caught up Shrimp's childlike excitement. The look on his grandson's face when he saw the Jet Ski was even better than the one during Christmas thirty years earlier when he got a new BMX bike.

Later that day, Hank laughed as all the lab people and Aubrey came over that afternoon for dinner. They were later joined by Angela and a recovering Hodgins on a temporary pass from his rehab facility. He watched as the men joshed each other as the women cooked and the children watched _'It's A Wonderful Life.'_

At the end of the evening after Christine and Hank were in bed, he watched their parents drink wine in front of the fireplace and talk about their life. They made plans for their future in between laughing about the antics of their friends.

Just like he used to do with his Marie after every Christmas.

* * *

New Year's Eve found Booth and Brennan at Cam's house for a party she hosted with her boyfriend Sebastian.

 _'What kind of parents named their kid Sebastian?'_ Hank thought as he tagged liked the Muslim fellow better for Cam, but it wasn't his life.

He laughed with everyone including Hodgins on another pass as they enjoyed each other's company and got ready to toast the New Year. Hank chuckled as he watched Aubrey be all awkward around that pretty little redheaded firecracker when they weren't debating science fiction.

"Damn boy, just kiss her." Hank said. "If I were breathing and fifty years younger, I'd snag that one for myself. Just like watching Shrimp and Temperance all over again."

Nearby, he saw Booth chatting with Cam's daughter Michelle about her studies. In another part of the living room, he saw Temperance discussing babies with Angela and that Daisy girl who had Sweets' baby. He was glad she had his grandchildren to help her with her son.

He saw that US Attorney Caroline dressing down a couple of Temperance's interns near the kitchen. Hank wasn't ashamed to admit he wouldn't have minded a dressing down by that voluptuous Creole goddess. Always like a girl with a little jam in her jelly.

Just like with Christmas, the center of everything always gravitated in some shape or form towards Seeley. From what he knew and observed over the years, alive and dead, each had obstacles to overcome. All did with the help and support of each other. If one person was missing, the dynamics would be altered.

This ragtag group of scientists, federal agents, and an attorney had formed a family with the backbone being Shrimp and Temperance. No, they weren't related by blood, but they were a family. One that would always take care of each other.

It warmed Hank every time he caught his grandchildren sharing a look across the room. He knew that the doctor would take care of his grandson.

Then it hit him.

Hank loved being a part of their world for the last year and a half but Shrimp didn't need his dead grandfather watching over him. He could take care of his own family. When he needed help, he had Temperance to take care of him, their children, and their friends.

It hurt as he knew he couldn't be around every day like he was, but was content in the knowledge that they would be all right.

He prepared to go, but he needed to do one more thing.

* * *

The Mighty Hut II was quiet and dark as he looked around the living room. On the sofa, Max was passed out sleeping. He missed his old friend who would visit him weekly to play poker with him and his friends at the home.

Then he heard him sawing logs.

" _'I don't snore'_ my ass, Max."

He tip toed around before remembering he was dead and it didn't matter. Walking through the nursery, he melted when he saw Christine sleeping near the crib. Getting closer, he looked down at his great-grandson and admired his namesake. Gently, he rubbed the infant's head before giving him a kiss.

Walking over to where his great-granddaughter was sleeping, he kissed her blonde head before she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Good night, Pops." She muttered before going back to sleep.

"Good night, Christine." Hank said. "Take care of your brother. Always take care of each other."

Turning around, he walked out of the bedroom. After looking around one more time, he headed out the door. As he made his way down the driveway in the unusual almost sixty degree night, he smiled to himself.

He had a wife of to get home to and a grandson to get in line.


	4. Aubrey, Hank, and Parker

**A/N:** **This is GG's 3rd wish, which stated the following:**

 **_Wish 1: Parker, Aubrey, little Hank Not picky about plot, please exclude Michael Stires and Zach Addy, now that he's potentially turned 'bad'_**

 **The inspiration came from part of a story I wrote several months ago that I had shelved. There is no Michael Shires or Zack this chapter. This one takes a humorous turn and it should be two chapters, possibly three. I hope it acts as a satisfying finale to this story.**

 **GG, I hope this last wish does you proud.**

* * *

Aubrey was in his office humming to himself as he finished making dinner and hotel reservations at the Hotel Monaco for tomorrow.

First he and Jessica would enjoy a romantic dinner at the Dirty Habit, a place both were anxious to try. However, he planned to surprise her with a night's stay in the hotel as well. A night with just them, champagne, and frequent lovemaking.

Time with his girlfriend had been little to none in the last couple of weeks due to the cases Aubrey worked and his girlfriend's rotations with Clark and Hodgins in the lab. He went to hang out with her Thursday, but they were too tired to engage much. The following morning, they overslept on the couch. He and Jessica barely had time to grab a quick shower together and each taking breakfast cookies she made to eat on the way as they left separately.

It wasn't even one of their _'dirty'_ showers. He was still kicking himself in the ass for Tuesday night.

Jessica was supposed to be at the lab late, but got out earlier than expected. She apparently tried to surprise him at his apartment. However, she let herself in to be greeted with him passed out on the couch after watching _Star Trek_ on Netflix. She said she tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge.

Karen Delfs was still on his shit list for screwing up the lunch time plans he made with his girlfriend yesterday.

The agent missed her physically each night he slept in his cold bed for the last two weeks. However, even more he just missed being with her. However, nothing was going to change the plans he made for tomorrow. He and Jessica were going to have a night to themselves. Grabbing his phone, he sent a message to his favorite squintern.

 _Tmrw nite w r having romantic dinr at DH_

A minute later, he got a reply. When he read it, Aubrey smiled.

 ** _I can't wait. I miss my Superman_**

Aubrey sent a text back. _Have othr surprise 2_

The following conversation followed between their two phones.

 _**Can I have hint?**_

 _Nope, but u can wear purple splash dress I like_

 _**Will do if u wear blue shirt I like**_

 _Deal. Gotta go. Luv u._

 _**Luv u 2, Superman**_

Aubrey put his phone down and got his stuff together for his weekly department pow wow with Booth since he was leaving early tomorrow to go to a party with Doctor B's publisher in Baltimore. Afterwards, he had warrant returns to finish. They sucked, but he had tomorrow to look forward to.

* * *

Jessica put her phone back in her pocket before going back to her work in the Ookey Room. Today she was gaining experience with one of Hodgins' new spectrometers for a couple of cold cases they were working on.

Her rotation with Doctor B was her favorite obviously, but her monthly rotation with Curly was her second. She was lucky because only herself, Wendell, and Oliver were allowed to intern with the entomologist due to their advance degrees in forensic science and other disciplines. The only thing she hated about this week was the fact she barely saw her boyfriend in the last ten plus days.

Of course, the case Aubrey consulted with the Jeffersonian last week was when she was working with Clark. He came over last Thursday, but they fell asleep watching television before she could try to feel up his very cute tushy.

She attempted to surprise him on Tuesday night, but when she got there, he had already crashed. Not having the heart to wake him, she covered him up before prepping an omelet for his breakfast the next day. After putting it in the fridge, she wrote him a note, set his phone alarm, and gave him a kiss good night before heading back home.

Yesterday, they were going to try for a nooner at her apartment but he got held up by that annoying profiler, Karen Delfs. Man, she wanted to smack that bitch.

"Jessica, it's almost three o'clock. Better get over to Doctor B's office for your dissertation meeting."

The redhead hadn't realized she lost track of time. Looking at the clock, her eyes got large. "Shit. Thanks, Curly."

"Don't mention it." Hodgins said before watching her scurry out of his lab.

Jessica walked in as Brennan was working on an article for a forensic journal. "Doctor B, do you need me to come back?"

"No, Ms. Warren. Come in and have a seat. I'm just finishing my thoughts here."

Jessica sat down and waited patiently. After about two minutes, Brennan finished. "Sorry about the delay. Now, how is your progress with your dissertation research?"

Right as the redhead was about to answer, Brennan's office phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, but let it go to voice mail.

"My apologies, Ms. Warren. Now, let's—"

Brennan's cell phone rang. When she looked down at the caller ID, it was the same person who had called before.

"Doctor B, you can take the call if you like. Curly and I finished our work in the Ookey Room. I don't mind waiting."

"Please excuse me." Brennan said before picking up the phone. "Doctor Brennan. Why hello, Ms. Wick. I'm right in the middle of meeting with Ms. Warren so can I call-"

Brennan's face became frazzled as she listened. "Ms W—Daisy! Breathe! Now, tell me calmly what's wrong?"

The forensic anthropologist listened intently. "Of course. If your baby has strep throat, neither of you can be around Christine and Hank…it's all right. Booth and I will come up with something…thank you for calling. Goodbye."

Brennan hung up the phone and exhaled in frustration as her mind contemplated. Momentarily, she forgot about the young woman in the room until she heard a throat clear.

"Doctor B, is there something wrong?"

"No…Yes. I have to find another sitter for my children tomorrow night. Booth and I are supposed to be in Baltimore for my publisher's Christmas party where I'm also to get an award. Dad was going to be there, but he was diagnoses with pneumonia on Tuesday and the doctor ordered rest until next week. I offered our home for him to convalesce, but he refused saying he could take care of himself."

Brennan took a breath. "Angela, Hodgins, and Michael Vincent are flying out to Texas to spend the holidays with her father when Michael Vincent gets out of school tomorrow at noon. Ms. Wick was going to bring Lance over and stay the night with them, but they both have strep throat. Parker is home for Christmas but he had plans to stay at a friend's house tomorrow night. I don't want to force him to cancel his plans or go without Booth."

Quickly, Brennan sent a text to her husband letting him know of the situation.

Jessica could see the frustration on her mentor's face. After a moment of consideration, she made up her mind. Hopefully, Superman wouldn't be too mad at her.

* * *

In Booth's office, Booth was on the phone with Parker as Aubrey walked up to the doorway.

"Buddy, I'm sorry. If she wasn't getting an award, I would say screw it, but we can't and I don't want her accepting an award alone. Bones and I will scoot out early as we can and drive back…hey, can the attitude. We'll talk about this more when I get home. Bye."

"Is it safe to come in?" Aubrey asked as his boss hung up the phone.

Booth looked up. "Yeah. Parker is just pissed off at me, but it's part of being a dad. Forget about that, though. Come on in. The more I get done today, the earlier I can scoot out tomorrow."

Aubrey sat down and grabbed the files he needed. They sat for ten minutes going over the other agents' case reports before moving on to another topic of business.

"How are things with human resources and Agent Thompson?" Booth asked.

"I talked to HR and—" Aubrey started before their phones buzzed at the same time, causing both men to simultaneously check them.

As Booth read his, he got more excited. "Yes! Yes!"

Aubrey's reaction was the opposite as he read his. "Damn it!"

Booth saw his junior agent's face. "Look like your text wasn't as good as mine, pal."

Aubrey made a face. "Yeah, Jessica canceled our plans tomorrow."

"Did she say why?" Booth asked before both phones buzzed again. Simultaneously, both checked their messages. "Oh, so that's why she canceled."

Aubrey nodded. "Ah, now things make sense."

Booth saw his subordinate's face. "Um, thanks? I'm sorry?"

The junior agent put his phone in his pocket. "It's all right, Booth. I'll just change our reservations at the Monaco."

"The Monaco? I thought and Jessica were just going out to dinner?" Booth was confused before he figured it out. "Oh shit. I'm sorry Aubrey."

"It's really all right, Booth. Jess didn't know about the hotel room. I'll just change the reservation for another night. I know its Christmas next weekend, but we'll make it work."

The senior agent felt guilty. "I appreciate Jessica babysitting our kids for us, but you two have barely seen each other in the last two weeks. I'll make it up to you, Aubrey."

Aubrey had an idea. "Really?"

Booth suddenly became wary at the other agent as he made a toothy grin. "Sure."

"Can I hang out with Jessica tomorrow night?"

Out of all the things Aubrey would ask for, this wasn't what Booth expected. "You want me to make it up to you by letting you help your girlfriend babysit my children?"

Aubrey looked like he was pondering for a moment. "Yes. I love spending time with the mini-Booths and I really love spending time with Jessica so it's a win-win."

Booth squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "No sex on my couch, Aubrey."

The junior made a look of incredulity. "Geez, Booth, I wouldn't—"

"I mean it Aubrey. The last thing I need is my seven year old daughter seeing something like that."

The tone in which Booth said his last remark got Aubrey thinking before it dawned upon him and chuckled. "Christine walked in on you and Doctor B doing it, didn't she?"

"No, she didn't. It's none of your business anyway. Go do your warrant returns, will you?"

Aubrey stood up and walked out laughing. Plans had changed but as he told Booth, he and Jessica could make it work.

* * *

That afternoon, Brennan and Jessica left the Jeffersonian as the senior anthropologist gave her intern a ride to the Mighty Hut II through a curtain of snow with Aubrey planning on taking her home later.

An hour later Jessica was playing a game with Christine while a robe-clad Brennan fed Hank with her hair swept up and make up finished. When done, she washed up her son and gave the redhead explicit instructions on Christine and Hank's routine.

"Now, if anything should arise, feel free to call either of us."

"I will, Doctor B, but I think we'll have fun tonight."

The intern's last remarks made Brennan remember what Booth told her. "I'm sorry you canceled plans with Aubrey to help us."

"It's okay, Doctor B. He'll be over tonight after work and after the kids go to bed, we'll watch movies and probably crash on the couch together until you come home." Jessica smiled before continuing. "Aubrey wanted me to reassure Agent Booth that they'll be no sex on his couch tonight."

"I appreciate your consideration, Ms. Warren. Now let me show you where things are in case you need anything."

Booth came into the room putting on his tuxedo jacket. "Actually Bones, I'll do that so you can finish getting ready."

Jessica let out a small whistle at Booth in a tuxedo. "Very nice, Agent Booth."

"Thank you." Booth said as Brennan walked into the back room.

Booth quickly led Jessica down the hallway towards Hank and Christine's rooms. He showed her where the children's items were. When the tour was complete, the two came back out into the living room.

"I can't imagine we'll be back later than one in the morning. If it's too late to drive home, you are welcome to stay the night in the guest room. The same for Aubrey if he doesn't eat me out of house and home."

"Thank you." Jessica said with a giggle.

"Parker will be back here in a while to pick up some things to take to his friend's house for the night." Booth said. "There's money on the counter to order pizza and help yourself to anything in the fridge and cupboard. If Hank is hungry you can give him part of a piece of pizza, but cut it up."

"Great. Thanks for letting Aubrey hang out, Agent Booth."

"Jessica," The agent said. "I think we're at the point where I'm just Booth, all right. Aubrey is my friend and he's crazy about you. Now, make sure he doesn't eat all my food and we're friends for life."

"You got it, Ag—Booth."

"Good." Booth said before looking towards the hallway. "Bones! We're going to be late. Shake a leg!"

 _"Booth, I can't hurry if I have to shake one of my appendages."_ Brennan said as she walked through the hallway while putting on an earring. "Okay, I'm here. Ready to go?"

Booth's mouth dropped when he saw his wife. She was wearing a one sleeved hunter green dress with one side of ruching at clipped at her hip. It accentuated her curves to perfection. His thoughts were so focused on how long before he could get that dress off her that he didn't hear his name called.

"What?"

"Christine and Hank are trying to say goodbye, Booth."

"Oh." Booth said before taking his son from the redhead and hugging Christine with the other arm. "Bye Tiger. Bye Monkey. Now be good for Jessica and Aubrey tonight."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good night, Jessica." Booth said before the couple walked out the door.

"Is Uncle Aubrey really coming over later, Jess?"

Jessica smiled at the young blonde. "Yes, he is coming over later. As a matter of fact, we should have him bring us some pizza."

"Yay!"

Just then, Jessica's phone buzzed. Reading the message, she smiled.

 _Leaving work. Stopping apt 2 chg b4 coming over. Need anything?_

Jessica thought for a minute before she gave Aubrey a response. She waited about a minute before her boyfriend responded.

 _No prob. Will pick up food on way. Luv u._

The redhead smiled and replied. **_Luv u 2._**

Jessica put her phone in her back pocket. "Okay Uncle Aubrey is bringing us pizza in a little while. What do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch _Finding Nemo_?" Christine said.

"We sure can." Jessica said as she picked up Hank and the three walked into the open living room.

* * *

They were thirty minutes through the movie when Christine asked Jessica for a drink. Pausing the movie, the redhead got up and put Hank in his playpen. As she arrived at the kitchen, Jessica heard a key in the door. When she looked, Parker walked in with two of his friends.

"I'm just going to grab those games and we—hey Jessica." Parker said with a smile as he saw the redhead. _'Wow…my redheaded goddess is here.'_

"Hi Parker."

"W-what are you doing here?" He stammered.

Jessica walked into the kitchen and pulled cups and a glass from the cupboard. "I'm babysitting Christine and Hank tonight."

"Y-y-you are?" Parker asked.

"Yes." She said as she finished filling Hank's sippy cup with juice. "Now, I won't keep you from your friends over there. I'm just taking these to the kids before we restart _'Finding Nemo'_."

"Okay." Parker said love struck before turning around. "Do you need anything? Dinner, help with Hank..."

As Jessica walked away, Parker muttered, "…time later to make out on the couch?"

"No, I'm all set, Parker. Go back to your friends."

"Come on guys." Parker indicated to his friends before the three teenage boys walked back to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Dude, she's fucking hot." Oliver said. "Is that the one you were talking about that works with your stepmom at the lab?"

"Yeah…" Parker said.

"Man, the things I can do with her…" Parker's other friend Adam said while making butt slap motions.

"Shut up, dude!" Parker said before throwing a pillow.

"We're so hanging out here tonight." Adam said. "Maybe she can babysit us."

Parker thought for a minute. "I got it. We'll get back here around eight saying the cable went out at your place and we will chill with them until they're in bed. Then, we can hang out with Jessica and watch movies. Dad and Bones shouldn't care if you guys crash here."

"But my cable works just fine." Oliver said.

"We know that, dumbass. We're just going to say that so we can come back here and hang out with the hot babysitter after Parker's brother and sister go to bed." Adam said.

"Ooohhhhh…" Oliver said. "Cool. Want to get some food?"

"Sure." Parker said.

"Works for me." Adam said.

Their plan made, the three boys walked out of Parker's room. After saying bye to Jessica and the kids, they set out for McLean proper.

 _'Tonight is going to be awesome!'_ Parker said to himself.


	5. Aubrey, Hank, Jess, Christine & Parker

_**A/N: Man, real life is a bitch sometimes, especially around the holidays. I will project one more chapter coming, but you never know.**_

 _ **So Jessica has visitors while she's on babysitting duty. How do things end up? Keep reading.**_

 _ **Hope this last wish is a doozy for you, GG.**_

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the teens left, Aubrey got out of his SUV and was greeted by the bitter cold. Opening his back door, he pulled out three large pizzas. In deference to Doctor B, one was a vegetarian and the others were pepperoni and a deluxe. With his other hand, he pulled out a paper bag with Doritos and other munchies for later. When situated, he kicked the door shut, hit the fob, and walked up the sidewalk towards the porch.

As he held the paper bag handle, he remembered the one and only time he brought a plastic bag to the Booth – Brennan house. The look and lecture he got from Doctor B was enough of a lesson to never bring one there in the future.

The tongue lashing he got several months later from Jessica the first time he brought one to her apartment made him vow to never use one again.

The cold temperature helped Aubrey shake off the exhaustion from his busy day that started at 6:30 this morning helping Booth investigate a body dump by the Anacostia River. After finally getting back to the Hoover after 9:00, he sent a quick good luck text to his favorite squintern, who had her last final exam today.

The rest of his morning was spent working on tracking down leads in between helping Booth with the administrative crap to be done before leaving early for his wife's party tonight.

Lunch consisted of a tired Jessica surprising him with food from the diner to eat in his office. She felt confident she passed her exam with flying colors. However, when she revealed that she had been up until after 1:00 AM studying, he chided her for not taking care of herself.

Their time was all too short as she had to work in the afternoon with Hodgins before leaving with Doctor B to babysit the Mini-Booths.

Aubrey was able to cancel the hotel room without fees just under the wire. While tempted to reserve for this weekend, it would be his luck that something else would come up. While frustrated their plans changed, he let it go.

He didn't care that they were hanging out with children tonight. He just wanted to spend some time with his redheaded squintern.

Knocking on the door, he waited until the door opened to be greeted by Jessica. She had her hair down and was wearing jeans that flattered her subtle curves to perfection. Her sweater was dark green and pleasantly noted no camisole underneath.

 _'Perhaps there would be snacks of another kind after the kids go to bed.'_ Aubrey thought to himself before he heard his girlfriend.

"Superman, it's cold and we're hungry. Get in here."

"Oh, sorry." Aubrey said before coming in. As he came in, Jessica took the handled bag from him. When she shut the door, he gave the redhead a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." Jessica said. "Hmmm, I think I want another one."

"Most definitely." Aubrey said as he put his free arm around her.

They forgot where they were as they embraced. As Jessica ran her free hand through the agent's hair, a voice broke up the moment.

"Ewwww….you are kissing like my mommy and daddy do."

Startled, the adults turned around to see Christine standing there. "We kiss like they do because we love each other like your mommy loves your daddy." Jessica said.

Aubrey returned Christine's serious face as he slowly walked closer. "You know Jess, I think someone else needs a kiss, too."

"Ahhhhhh!" The young blonde screamed with a laugh before running away.

"Oh well," Jessica said before giving Aubrey another peck. "More kisses for me, then."

The couple laughed together they walked into the open kitchen. "Who wants pizza?" Aubrey said.

"Meeeee!" Christine said as Hank clapped his hands from the playpen.

"Doctor B fed him before they left, but Booth said he can have a little pizza if we cut it up for him."

As the adults set the items down on the center island, Jessica finally noticed all that her boyfriend brought. "Three pizzas, Aubrey?"

"Yeah, a veggie, deluxe, and a pepperoni. Variety is good, Jess."

"I get the first two, but why a third?" Jessica asked with bemusement.

"A snack later, obviously."

"What about these?" Jessica said as she pulled out bags of _Taco_ and _Cool Ranch_ Doritos, a bag of mini chocolate donuts, and a bag of white cheddar pepper popcorn.

"Midnight snack."

Aubrey watched Jessica snicker before she walked away to get plates. "What? What's so funny, Jess?"

* * *

Aubrey, Jessica and the kids were watching _Finding Dory_ when the door opened around 8:30. Once again, Parker and his friends walked in.

"Hey Jessica. My friends and I are—"

The three teens were surprised when they saw an adult male sitting on the couch, Parker most of all.

"Uh, hi Aubrey."

The agent smiled. "Hi Parker. I thought you were spending the night at a friend's house."

The young man stammered. "T-the cable went out at Oliver's so we're hanging here instead. I didn't expect to see you here."

Aubrey suddenly figured out what was going on and held back a chuckle. "Yeah your dad said I could hang out with Jessica and the kids."

"You guys want to watch _Finding Dory_ with us?" Christine asked.

"No, that's okay, Christine." Parker said, frustrated that Jessica had company. "We're going to hang out in Dad's man cave and watch movies."

"We can stay with her—uh her and the kids if you want to go home, Agent Aubrey." Oliver said to be helpful.

The lanky man continued holding back laughter, but was having difficulty as he turned to face the three teens. "That's a nice offer…"

"Oliver."

Aubrey smiled. "Oliver, but we're all set. You guys enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks." Parker muttered before motioning to his friends. "Come on guys. Let's grab some munchies and head downstairs."

The three teens grabbed 6 bottles of Mexican Coke from the fridge before snagging Aubrey's bag of popcorn and chocolate donuts.

"The food on the center island is off limits, guys." Aubrey said.

At that moment, Christine looked behind the couch at her brother and friends. "Yeah, don't eat all our food, you guys."

Frustrated, the teenage boys put the munchies down before searching the kitchen cupboards. Satisfied, Christine turned around and laid down on the couch, placing her head on Aubrey's leg.

"Honey do you want a pillow?" The agent asked.

Christine sat up with the straightest face. "You're my pillow, Uncle Aubrey."

The lanky man melted at the girl's simple affection. Feeling a hand on his other leg, he turned to see Jessica smiling at him as she had Hank in her lap. They shared a moment before turning back to the movie.

The teens killed time in the kitchen by getting glasses and filling them with ice. When done, Parker made a production of looking through all the cupboards before opening the last one to get a bowl down for the chips. Seeing the pizza boxes on the bar, they headed over.

"The pepperoni is off limits, too. That's mine." Aubrey said he watched the movie. Help yourself to the veggie or the deluxe one."

"Damn, how did he know?" Adam whispered.

"He's like the Food Whisperer." Parker said.

The teenagers looked at the pizzas forlornly before walking away. When they got their food, the boys headed to the finished basement that was Booth's man cave.

A bemused Jessica looked at her boyfriend. "You couldn't share the pepperoni pizza, Aubrey? Not even one slice?"

"Nope, that's for later. Plus they would eat the whole pizza if I let them. I was a teenage boy once and I know how they eat."

"You still eat like one."

"It's not my fault I have blood sugar issues, Jess."

"Of course…my bad." Jessica said before looking down at Hank. "Oh boy, this little guy is out cold."

Aubrey looked down at Christine, who had also fallen asleep. Grabbing the blanket behind the couch, he pulled it down and laid it on her gently. "Looks like the other mini-Booth is out for the night, too."

"She really looks adorable, Aubrey." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I remember seeing her with Booth once just like this. I told him how adorable I thought it was and that I needed to get one of these."

"Maybe we should get them to bed?"

"Yeah, let's do that. I'll take Christine and you take Hank?"

"Sure."

As Jessica paused the movie, she picked up Hank as Aubrey removed the blanket and picked up Christine gently. They were halfway down the hall way when he realized something. "Jess, I will carry her to bed but she needs to get her PJs on."

"Good point. Lay her on the bed and I'll take care of her while you put Hank to bed."

"Okay."

The couple walked together until Aubrey put Christine in her bed. Taking Hank from her, he carried him into his bedroom. As he laid the sleeping boy in his bed, he got a warm feeling in his stomach as he thought about someday putting his own son in his toddler bed.

He always wanted children, but none of his previous relationships in the past felt right for the future. He also didn't want to be a part time father, or like his own, non-existent. So, by the time he turned 30, he decided that focusing on his career was what was meant to be.

Then he met a beautiful redheaded nerd who was not only became his best friend, but the main link in his future. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but with Jessica everything just clicked. However, he didn't want to spook her with talk of marriage and a family, so he kept his feelings to himself. Right now, he was content and happy and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Hank's eyes opened and he made a face. Aubrey couldn't decipher it, but then he smelled it.

"Holy shit, baby!" The agent said before turning his head away. "No pun intended, but damn boy. Do you gas out your parents like you just tried to do to me? We're going to have to clean you up. Doctor B wouldn't appreciate you sleeping in a dirty diaper all night."

Then it hit him that he had a major problem on his hands. Thankfully, he knew someone who could help.

"Be right back, buddy. Don't…make a mess anywhere."

Aubrey tip toed out of the room and walked down the hall to Christine's room, where Jessica had finished tucking her in.

"Uh, Jess?" He whispered. "I need some help."

Jessica turned around and flipped the switch on the nightlight in the little girl's room. Getting up, she walked over to him in the hallway. "What's wrong?"

Aubrey rubbed the back of his head. "Hank needs his diaper changed."

The redhead just looked at him. "So change him, Aubrey. All the stuff is in his changing table."

The agent squirmed as he looked down on the ground. "A slight problem with that."

"What, you've never changed a baby before?" Jessica said jokingly before her face became incredulous. "Seriously, Aubrey?"

"It's not my fault I'm an only child, Jess. You got plenty of practice with your eight nieces and nephews. However, I've only babysat Christine and she…takes care of herself."

Jessica wanted to laugh, but he looked so serious and adorable. "All right."

Aubrey internally fist pumped himself. "Cool, I'll meet you in the—"

"Oh no, you're not, Superman." The anthropologist said before grabbing his arm. "I'm not doing this, you are. I'm going to guide you."

Aubrey only wanted to be away from the traumatic smell. "I think I'm better—"

Jessica didn't speak, merely giving him a look and pointing into the nursery. They stood like that for a minute before Aubrey's shoulders dropped and he shuffled into the nursery, followed by his girlfriend. Picking up Hank, he held him out and away from him all the way to the changing table. He looked around before Jessica held the baby to the table with her hand.

"Aubrey, get a clean diaper out from the top drawer. Your wipes are there. When those two things are done, use the hand sanitizer."

When the agent did those things, Jessica directed him on how to put the clean diaper underneath. Following his girlfriend's instructions, he opened the diaper, causing them to take a step back.

"Whoa…this is worse than the body last month found in the cow pasture." Aubrey said. "My eyes are watering."

The redhead recovered quickly. "Man up, Aubrey. You're going to have to do this someday with our baby."

A heavy silence filled the room as both stood where they were. Jessica didn't know what was going through Aubrey's head, but hers was racing.

 _'Our baby? OMFG! We've only been dating since May…but we've known each other for over a year.'_ The redhead thought _. 'Great…Superman is going to think I'm hinting at marriage, but I'm not…now…'_

Her internal diatribe was interrupted when Aubrey cleared his throat. "So…what's next Ms. Warren?"

Seeing her boyfriend didn't run for his life, the anthropologist relaxed. "Cover his penis with a cloth before removing the diaper in case he tries to give you a shower. Then use the diaper to wipe up the poop."

Aubrey did as instructed while making a face. Then he took the wipe from Jessica to finish cleaning the baby. The redhead instructed him further until they were ready to put on the clean diaper.

"Make sure his penis faces down."

"Ah…smart." The agent said as he finished his task with further instruction by his girlfriend.

When done, they put the boy in clean jammies and put him in his toddler bed. After covering him up, they went into the bathroom to wash their hands. Aubrey took her hand as they walked down the hall to the living room.

 _'Finally.'_ The agent thought. _'Alone time with Jess.'_


	6. Aubrey, Jessica, Parker & his Cohorts

_**A/N: Okay, there are two more chapters after this one. This wish was particularly fertile for my imagination and too much fun to write. I hope you're still enjoying this, GG.**_

 _ **Countdown to the return of our beloved Bones: T minus 17 days.**_

* * *

After reheating the pepperoni pizza, Aubrey and Jessica opened the _The Birds_ on Netflix. When the redhead had her fill of food, she laid her head on a pillow on her boyfriend's lap and took one of his hands in hers.

While they watched the movie, the agent thought about Jessica's slip of the tongue in Hank's room _. 'She thinks about us having a baby? Together?'_

Their offspring would be smart and creative. Her personality would be positive and infectious like her mother's, and be the most beautiful girl with Jessica's red hair and green eyes. Genes like his and Jessica's should carry on for generations.

Then Aubrey thought about the teenagers drooling over his girlfriend all night. The same type to be drooling over his daughter. That could be an issue.

Solution…beautiful daughter would also be adequately trained in firearm use and self-defense.

Any sons they have would be tall and handsome like him with a healthy appreciation of food. They would have at least one to defend his sister against said horny adolescents if she had no gun nearby to put a cap in their asses.

Maybe it's something they could talk about…no, something they should talk about.

"Jess—"

Aubrey was interrupted by Oliver bounding into the living room. "Um…Jessica, would you like a Coke?" The teen said.

"No thank you. Aubrey got me one before we started the movie." The redhead said before looking up at her boyfriend. "Honey, do you want one?"

"Nope, all set, Oliver." Aubrey said as he held up his bottle.

The teen decided to keep trying. "Can I get you some pizza, Jessica?"

 _'Man was I a doofus like this when I was his age?'_ Aubrey thought. However, he remembered what being an awkward teenage boy with a crush was like. Holding back his laughter, he turned to the young man.

"We're already eating the pepperoni one, but thank you for asking Oliver."

The defeated young man walked into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, Aubrey noticed that he returned to the man cave empty handed. He thought about the conversation he was going to start, then decided to make it for another time. "Me thinks you have an admirer, Jessica. Or should I say, three."

"I'm flattered, but I prefer my men older. I think 33 is the perfect age."

The agent smirked. "I like my women younger, say around 28."

The redhead smiled again. "I guess we lucked out, didn't we?"

Aubrey bent down and kissed her head. "That we did, Jess."

* * *

"How did you do, dude?" Adam asked when Oliver got back into the room.

"Nowhere." The teen said sitting down in a hunch. "They were watching some old movie with lots of birds and her head was on his lap near his junk."

"Man..." All three said at the same time, wishing it was their laps Jessica's head was lying upon. After about a minute, the moment passed and the three teenagers went back to scheming.

"Parks, we need to step up our game." Adam said. "How old is that Aubrey guy anyway?"

"Thirty-something. Dad and Bones had a birthday party for him here back in October and Jessica was in the pictures." Parker said before getting a goofy smile on his face. "She is sooooooo…..."

"Hot! Dude she's hot!" Adam said loudly.

"Dude, keep it down!" Parker said. "My sister is in the room next to the door and if we wake her up I'll be in trouble."

"Sorry." Adam said before pondering. "Come on, there's three of us and one of him. I'm going out there next and…get some ice cream. Your stepmom does have that, right? I know she's all healthy and shit."

"Yeah, Bones lets us eat ice cream, Numb Nuts." Parker said irritated. "It's not like she makes us eat bark you know."

"Doctor B is pretty hot, too Parks. " Oliver said as he reached into the bowl of chips. "She's got a nice rack."

Parker saw red and Adam wisely got out of the way as he jumped Oliver. "Shut up about Bones. Another word and I'll kick your ass."

"Okay Dude! Sorry."

Adam pulled Parker from Oliver. "Come on, Parks. We'll wait for a bit and then we'll go out again and see what they're doing."

"Cool." Oliver said as he stuffed his face with chips.

"Not you, Dork." Adam said. "You struck out."

"Awwwww. Fuck you." Oliver said with his mouth full.

* * *

In the living room, Aubrey moved his hand under Jessica's sweater and made small circles on her abdomen while they held hands. As he started moving up, Adam and Parker came into the room. He moved his hand quickly to her hip, hoping the boys didn't see what he was doing to his girlfriend.

"Jessica, would you like some ice cream? Parker and I are getting bowls of chocolate for ourselves and Oliver." Adam asked.

Feeling a bit frustrated over the interruption, Aubrey put a smile on his face. "You know, I would love some ice cream, Adam. Thanks for offering. Jess, do you want to split a bowl of chocolate with me?"

"Sure, Superman." Jessica said while biting her lip.

"Make it full, too please." Aubrey said as the redhead hid her face into the pillow, shaking from her silent chuckling. "We're in the middle of a good movie."

"Sure." Parker said in a dull tone.

After handing the couple their ice cream, the two kids took three bowls back towards the man cave. Jessica sat up giggling at her boyfriend.

"Aubrey, you're so mean. What am I ever going to do with you?" She said before taking a bite of ice cream.

The agent thought for a second. "Feed me…love me always…"

"That's a definite on both counts."

Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "Surprise me at my apartment wearing only your lab coat and black heels. We'll play sexy forensic anthropologist and horny FBI agent."

Jessica accidentally snorted as she burst out loud laughing before smacking Aubrey's arm, making him laugh as well.

* * *

"So what happened?" Oliver asked as he ate his ice cream.

"We had to get ice cream for Aubrey, who is sharing with Jessica." Parker said.

"He was feeling her up." Adam said.

"No way…" Oliver said.

"Yes way." Adam said.

"His hand was on her hip." Parker said.

"No, it came out of her sweater. Agent Aubrey was copping a feel."

"Lucky bastard." All three said out loud.

After a few minutes of eating their ice cream, Parker got an idea. "How about all three of us go out?"

"Yeah!" Adam said.

"Cool." Oliver responded.

* * *

After they finished their communal bowl of ice cream, Jessica settled back down with her head on her boyfriend's lap. It wasn't even five minutes when she felt Aubrey's hand move under her sweater and go up. She could barely contain her snicker as she watched the movie.

"Agent Aubrey…what are you up to?"

"Groping the hot babysitter." Aubrey said with a smile while not taking his eyes off the television.

The redhead sat up with a grin and straddled her boyfriend's lap. "I don't think that's very proper."

"I don't think the babysitter sitting on my lap is very proper either, but I'm enjoying it." The agent said while gently cupping her breast under her clothes.

"Mmmmm…" Jessica exhaled quietly.

Aubrey made a realization. "Is this…"

Before the anthropologist could move, Aubrey lifted up her sweater and put his head under it. "Aubrey! Get out of there!" Jessica said while laughing.

The agent pulled his head out from under the clothing with a sly grin. "You're wearing that green bra from Victoria's Secret…you know that's one of my favorites."

"I do." Jessica said with a sly smile.

"Are you wearing the other part?" Aubrey asked as his hand traveled down to her butt.

"Could be…" She replied as she put her arms around his neck. "It is almost Christmas after all."

"That it is Ms. Warren." The agent said as he pulled her close and started nibbling on her neck.

"But Superman…no sex on…the couch…remember?" The redhead said while closing her eyes as her boyfriend's lips hit the sweet spot, making her moan gently.

"Hey, I promised Booth there would be no sex on his couch. I would never do that."

Jessica knew that tone in Aubrey's voice. "But…"

The agent pulled his girlfriend closer and lifted his head to meet hers. "However, there's no rule that says I can't make out on the couch."

"What about Parker and his friends?" Jessica asked breathlessly.

"Let them find their own hot babysitter to make out with."

The redhead snickered as Aubrey laid her down on her back with him moving between her legs. He laid on top of her as they started kissing.

"You wore that stuff…on purpose, Jess." The agent whispered in between kisses.

"Possibly…ohhhh." The redhead responded as her boyfriend's lips found her neck.

"You're so…going home…with me, tonight." Aubrey muttered in between kisses to her neck and near the exposed parts near her shoulder.

"Perhaps I will—oooohhhhhh." Jessica moaned softly as her boyfriend's hand made its way under her bra and she felt his erection through his pants. "Ohhhh, someone's very happy….right now…"

"Yes he is…shit, Jess…" Aubrey muttered as his lips trailed down the exposed areas of her chest.

Suddenly, voices could be heard coming towards the living room. Jessica pushed Aubrey up and pulled her sweater down as he grabbed a pillow for his lap. Quickly, she laid her head on it.

"Ohhhh." The agent winced.

"Sorry Superman." Jessica said as the three teens made their way into the room.

"Don't mind us…just looking for something for us to watch." Parker said.

The two watched as the teens went to a shelf of DVDs Aubrey knew to be Doctor B's. The agent smiled as he observed the three take a long time to make up their minds. "What's wrong, guys? Are you stuck between which one of your stepmom's documentaries to watch?"

"Yeah. We had fun watching _Transformers_ , but we wanted something to stimulate our brains. Bones likes it when I do that. She says it's important to be constantly learning." Parker said in a serious tone while watching Jessica.

 _'Sure...constantly learning about my girlfriend to fuel your wet dreams.'_ Aubrey thought before speaking up. "Your mother mentioned when I was over for dinner last Sunday that she got a whole new series on a tribe out of New Guinea. Try that one."

"Sounds boring, Dude." Adam said as they continued to look while attempting to hide their boredom at the selections on the wall.

"Maybe they have naked stuff—OW!" Oliver said before being elbowed by Parker.

Jessica smiled. "You know, there's an excellent one about the Black Plague your mom let me borrow. It should be up there since I gave it back to her last week."

"Sounds great." Parker said. Quickly he looked and found it. Taking it out, he smiled at the redhead. "Thanks, Jessica."

The teenage boys walked out of the living room with shit eating grins on their faces. When they were gone, Aubrey tipped his head back. "Arrrgghhhh."

Jessica smiled before turning over to look at her boyfriend. "Sorry, Superman."

"I just want to make out with my girlfriend for a few minutes." The agent said with a whiny voice.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, Aubrey? Tell them they have to stay downstairs?" We're not their babysitters."

"I know." Aubrey said. "I just wanted to fool around for a while. I've barely touched you in two weeks."

"I know. I miss your cute tushy." Jessica said. "Why don't we lay down and watch the movie we've been neglecting? Booth and Doctor B should be home in a couple of hours."

"Can I still feel you up?" Aubrey asked.

"If we can snuggle on the couch." Jessica said.

"We can do that." The agent replied.

Jessica moved as Aubrey laid down on the couch. She squeezed behind him and laid her head down on his chest. The agent put his arm around her before they concentrated back on the movie. For a while, they enjoyed themselves with a comfortable silence until they got to where Melanie was attacked.

"Ehhhhh, hate this part." Aubrey said.

"Me, too. Did you know Alfred Hitchcock locked real birds in there with her? What a sick fuck." Jessica replied.

"I did read that somewhere and you're right."

"The movie is still cool, though." Jessica said.

Aubrey was warm and comfortable, but a call of a different nature came. "Pause the movie for a few, would you?"

"Sure." The redhead said before pushing a button on the Roku remote.

"Thanks."

Aubrey headed to the bathroom where he took care of his business. After washing his hands, he peeked into the children's bedrooms before walking down the hall. Suddenly, he saw red at the sight before him.

There were three teenage boys surrounding his girlfriend talking to her about science and the Black Plague. She looked frustrated but trying to be nice and not hurt their feelings. His Jess was considerate that way and he loved that about her.

Initially, Aubrey was amused and sympathetic to their crushes on Jessica as all men have been there at some point. However, he also knew that he and his redhead gave up their date night to help out their friends because their son didn't want to be home babysitting his siblings.

And look where Parker and his friends were now.

Right now, he and the woman he loved could be rolling around naked on a king sized bed in a luxury hotel, drunk on champagne and hormones. He would be loving every inch of her gorgeous body and she would cling to him as she moaned her satisfaction multiple times. Instead, they get to have their stolen moments interrupted by three horny adolescents.

Enough was enough.

His problem was treating them like teenagers. If they wanted to be considered adult enough to flirt with a woman twelve years their senior, then he will treat them that way.

It was time to introduce the boys to Special Agent James Aubrey.


	7. A & J, Parker & Cohorts, B & B

_**A/N: So Aubrey decided in the last chapter that he had enough of teenage boys killing his mojo with Jessica. What do you think he does next? Or is it someone else?**_

* * *

Aubrey straightened his spine and shoulders like he did before entering the room for an interrogation. Putting his game face on, he walked back into the room and stood in front of one of the teenagers. "Excuse me, but that's my seat."

Adam gave a cocky face to the adult male. "You got up. Move your meat, lose your seat."

Aubrey's mouth opened, but before he could get anything out he heard another voice.

"Get your ass out of my boyfriend's spot or I'll push you out."

"Yes, ma'am." A stunned Adam said before jumping off the couch.

Aubrey was stunned into silence as his girlfriend stood up. She crossed her arms and looked down at all three teenagers with a face that the agent knew all too well from when he pissed her off. His redhead had a temper that could be scary.

"You three know why I'm here tonight, right?" Jessica asked.

"Babysitting Parker's brother and sister." Adam said.

Jessica decided to give a little white lie. "Yes, because Parker's stepmother didn't want to force him to change his plans, so Aubrey and I canceled our plans to help your parents. They've done a lot for us and we owed them."

"Dad and Bones help a lot of people. That's just what they do." Parker said, confused on where the redhead was going.

"Yes, they do." Jessica said as she looked to Parker. "Aubrey told me last night how your dad was going to have you stay with the kids since there was no one else to help. However, you pitched a major hissy fit because your plans to hang out with your friends were more important."

Aubrey took a step back as Jessica advanced on to their mentor's son. "More important than your father being there when your stepmother, a woman who regards you as her own, won a major award from her publisher."

Parker shrunk back slightly. The way she summed the situation made him look like a jerk. His thoughts were interrupted when she paced in front of the television.

"So it's interesting that instead of continuing your plans at your friend's house, you decide to hang out here with your siblings' babysitter and her boyfriend."

"It's not our fault the internet went out at my house." Oliver said

"Damn it, Oliver." Adam said.

"Crap…" Parker said before covering his face.

Being the excellent agent he was, Aubrey caught the slip right away. "I thought it was the cable, boys."

Realizing his faux pas, Oliver tried to cover. "I meant cable. Sorry."

"No, no you didn't Oliver, but nice try." Aubrey said before turning to his girlfriend. "As you were, Jess."

"Thank you." Jessica said. "Now, I've tolerated you trying to eat Aubrey's food, sad attempts to flirt with me, staring at part of my ass every time you came out here—"

The agent turned furious. "They were—"

"Not now, Aubrey." The redhead said to her boyfriend before turning back to the boys. "…and constant pestering of us. However, disrespecting him is something I will NOT tolerate."

"We didn't—" Adam said.

"Be quiet. I'm not done." Jessica said in a firm voice but not loud to avoid waking up Christine and Hank.

The cocky teenager shrunk down. "Yes, ma'am."

The anthropologist turned to her mentor's son. "This is the deal Parker. You three go downstairs for the rest of the night and we won't mention a word of this to Booth or Doctor B. Because if you don't, the next time any of you stalk or pester us tonight, I will go home with Aubrey and leave the kids with you guys."

"You can't do that!" Parker said, his dreams of a night with his redheaded goddess swirling down the drain.

Aubrey knew she was bluffing. Neither of them would leave the kids with the teens, but they didn't know that. Maybe someday they could tag team on an interrogation. He had no doubt she could get anyone to confess.

"We can and we will. Now, what's it going to be?" Aubrey said as he stood by Jessica.

Parker saw the looks on the older couple's face and knew they weren't issuing an idle threat. If they told his father about he and his friends annoying them, he would be in trouble for the rest of his time home for Christmas vacation.

"Come on guys. Let's hang out in the man cave."

"But Parker—"

"Now, Adam."

The three boys left the room. Jessica watched them go down the hallway and around the corner. When she heard the door shut, she turned to her boyfriend. "There, that's done."

"My girlfriend is a bad ass." Aubrey said as he took her in his arms. "Thank you for defending my honor."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure, Special Agent."

"We both know you wouldn't have left." Aubrey said. "You're lucky one of them didn't call your bluff."

Jessica put her arms around Aubrey's neck. "You wouldn't have left either, James Aubrey. I was confident it would be successful."

"How did you know?"

The redhead smirked. "I had a babysitter that Jason used to flirt with every time she sat for me. One day, she told him that if he ever annoyed her like he was again that she would she quit and tell my father why. My brother knew if that happened, he would have to be my babysitter every day after we walked home from the education cooperative house. He left her alone after that."

They shared an embrace for about a minute before they broke apart to breathe. Aubrey gently smacked her posterior and took her hand as he led her back to the couch. "Come on Jess. Let's finish watching this movie and catch another one before Booth and Doctor B get...home." Aubrey said with a yawn. "Damn. Where did that come from?"

"From both of us being up since the butt crack of…dawn." Jessica said as she yawned also. "You're contagious, Aubrey."

The agent let Jessica get on the couch before he laid down. Lifting up his arm, he let the redhead put her head on his chest before putting his arm back around her. Settling in, he pushed play on the Roku and the movie started up again.

"We'll be fine. The movies will keep us awake until they get back from Baltimore."

* * *

At ten minutes to one in the morning, the door was unlocked and a freezing Booth and Brennan came into the house. As the agent locked the door, Brennan walked up ahead.

"Ms. Warren, I see my car that Parker borrowed earlier here. What…oh."

Booth had entered the open room speaking to his wife. "Bones did they say why Parker…oh."

The couple observed a sleeping Aubrey and Jessica on the couch. Each had an arm around the other with Jessica's head on his chest and her leg draped across him.

"Maybe we should just let them sleep, Booth." Brennan said.

"If we do that, Christine will scare the shit out of them when she crawls out of bed in about five hours. We'll give them the guest room if they don't want to drive home." The senior agent said before walking to his friend and shook his foot. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Eggs and bacon? Where?" Aubrey said as he woke with a start, knocking Jessica off his chest.

"Aubrey!" A half-asleep Jessica said sharply.

The agent turned and saw the annoyed look on his sleepy girlfriend's face. "Sorry, Jess."

"How were the kids?" Brennan asked.

"Excellent. We watched a couple of movies and they fell asleep in the living room, so we put them to bed." Jessica said.

"Is Parker here?" Booth said. "He borrowed Bones' car to go to his friend's house for the night earlier."

"Yeah, he and his friends came back here." Aubrey said vaguely.

"What time?" Brennan asked. "I'm curious because Parker and his friends had planned an all night movie marathon at Oliver's."

Jessica wasn't going to lie to her mentor. "They got here around 8:30."

Booth was starting to get an idea of the evening. "Were they pestering you guys?"

"Just being teenage boys, Booth." Aubrey said, not wanting to cause a stink. "How was the party?"

Booth knew an evasion when he heard it, but would take care of it later. "Not too bad considering all the stuff shirts made us wait for three hours before Bones could get her award. That is when they weren't flirting with her."

"Booth, those stuff shirts are my publishers and they were not flirting with me. Even if they were, you're my husband and the only man I will engage in frequent lovemaking."

"Bones!" Booth said in a loud whisper. "Ix Nay on the ex Say alk Tay."

"Booth, pig latin does not disguise the fact we were talking about sex."

Aubrey and Jessica looked at each other before deciding their presence wasn't required. "Well, we're heading out. Have a good night." Jessica said.

"You two are welcome to stay here if you are too tired to drive." Brennan said before turning back to her husband. "Booth, Aubrey and Ms. Warren understand that we only engage in sexual intercourse together just like I'm sure they only engage in sexual activities together."

Afraid of where this conversation was going, Aubrey decided it was time to leave. "Yeah, we're good, Doctor B, but thank you. Ready to go, Jess?"

"Yep." Jessica said as she pulled Aubrey away.

"You two drive safe." Booth said before turning back to his wife. "They don't need to hear us talk about that, Bones."

Aubrey helped Jessica into her coat before he put his own on as the other couple continued to bicker. He bagged up his left over snacks before the two walked out of the house. After the agent shut the door, they laughed.

"Oh my God." Jessica said. "They are just too awesome."

"Yes, they are. However we're not so bad ourselves."

"No we're not, Agent Aubrey." Jessica said. "Come on, let's get home."

They put their arms around each other's waists as they walked through the wind to Aubrey's SUV. After loading up what they were taking, they got in and the agent drove away.

* * *

As they left Virginia and entered DC, Aubrey saw his girlfriend passed out in the car. Whenever he stopped at a light, he would sneak a peek at his beautiful girlfriend. The fact that she thinks they'll have babies someday also made him feel good.

Turning onto K Street, Aubrey rolled down the window to get some fresh air as he felt exhaustion hit him, too. He could never forgive himself if he fell asleep at the wheel and hurt his anthropologist.

The redhead came around when she felt cold air in the car. "Aubrey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, Jess."

The redhead saw her boyfriend's stiff demeanor and his laser focus on the road. "No it's not. You're exhausted too, Aubrey. That's why the window is open, isn't it?"

"Fresh air is not a bad thing."

"It is when it's eight degrees and the wind chill is negative ten. Why didn't you blast your Green Day CD? Better yet, why didn't you wake me up to talk?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't have the heart to wake you." Aubrey said as he rolled the window up. "I'll tell you what. How about you keep me awake until we reach my apartment?"

"Deal." Jessica said before taking Aubrey's hand.

* * *

A short time later, Aubrey and Jessica entered his downstairs apartment quietly. When he shut the door, they continued their conversation.

"Superman that is not a legitimate gift. Surely there is something else I can get you as a second Christmas present."

Aubrey hit the deadbolts on his door and set his keys in the bowl on the center island. "Yes it is, Jess. I think it's a perfectly acceptable gift to ask for on Christmas."

The redhead turned around with a sarcastic face. "James Aubrey, I'm not gifting you with sex for Christmas. Why would ask for that as a present?"

"Because…I think it would be nice to open a gift on Christmas morning that included you with a nice, large red bow…maybe wearing a matching red bra and panties…and nothing else."

Jessica chuckled to herself. Her boyfriend was such a boy at times. "I'll see what I can do…"

"Yes!" The agent said as he pumped his elbow.

"But you're still getting another present. Now thing of something by Tuesday or I'm just getting you something."

"Fine." Aubrey said before he yawned. "Sorry."

The couple walked into Aubrey's bedroom where Jessica opened one of his dresser drawers. Pulling clothing out, she stripped to her underwear and put on a Syracuse University t-shirt as he emptied his pockets. When done, she walked across the hall to the bathroom.

The agent did enjoy the mini striptease he got and was pleased to see Jessica wearing the matching green panties. Usually he would pounce on her when he saw her wearing his stuff. However, between her tired eyes and his exhaustion, sex was not happening tonight.

Opening another drawer on his dresser, the agent found his Yoda pajama pants, a birthday gift from Jessica. He changed for bed and followed her into the bathroom. After grabbing his toothbrush, the next couple of minutes were spent by the couple quietly brushing their teeth. When done, they put their toothbrushes in a caddy in the medicine chest before they alternated with the sink as they completed their nightly rituals.

It was all very domestic and what some would consider boring and banal instead of passionate and exciting. Aubrey and Jessica wouldn't deny that each loved their creative sex life. However, they agreed with the other that their shared domesticity was better than constant sex without anything behind it.

Jessica finished first and headed to bed. Finishing a few minutes later, the agent walked across the hall to his bedroom. Inside, he found his girlfriend plugging in her phone on her side. Getting into bed, they shared a sweet good night kiss.

"Thanks for being understanding about me babysitting tonight, Aubrey. Sorry that our night went to shit." Jessica said as she gently caressed his face.

"The night wasn't total shit, Jess. While you were stalked by three horny adolescent males, we also got to spend time with the mini-Booths."

"My bra and panties got wasted, though."

Aubrey smiled. "There's always the morning."

Jessica smiled as she kissed her boyfriend again. "Good night, Superman."

"Night, Jess." Aubrey said.

The couple snuggled up with her head on Aubrey's chest before he reached up and shut off the light. They were in a peaceful, exhausted slumber in one minute.


	8. Parker & Cohorts, B & B, Christine

_**A/N: Okay the final chapter got really large, so I split it up into two. Part 1 is here and I hope to have the other one up by Tuesday since it's pretty much done.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas, GG. :)**_

* * *

Morning came quickly to the Mighty Hut II. Any hopes Booth and Brennan had to sleep in after the passionate conclusion to their night ended when Hank cried at the same time Christine got up to watch cartoons. So with groans and creaks, the couple rose with their two youngest children. By 6:50, Booth prepared to make breakfast as Brennan grabbed cups for herself and her husband as the needed coffee finished brewing.

"Daddy, when are Parker and his friends going to wake up?" Christine asked as she sat by the center island with a small bowl of fruit.

"Soon, Monkey." A sleepy Booth said as he got out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Daddy, remember to make extra batter. Parker, Oliver, and Adam kept trying to eat the snacks and pizza Uncle Aubrey brought us last night."

Booth's suspicions about Parker and his friends moved to the forefront again. Now that Christine opened the door, the agent decided to delve further. "Monkey, when did the boys get here last night?"

Christine picked a strawberry out of the bowl. "While we were watching _Finding Dory_. After they got here, they kept leaving the man cave to get food and stuff so they could talk to Jessica. They were mad because Uncle Aubrey was here and I heard Jessica yell at them when they weren't nice to him."

"Christine, what do you mean they weren't nice to Uncle Aubrey?" Brennan asked as she handed her grateful husband a cup of coffee.

"One of them sat in Uncle Aubrey's spot when he went to the bathroom. When he came back and asked Adam to move, he said _'move your meat, lose your seat'_." The young girl turned to Booth. "Daddy what does that mean?

"It means if you move from where you sitting, someone can sit there and you find somewhere else to sit. It's not a polite thing to do. The respectful thing is to give that person back their seat."

" _Move your meat?_ Surely there are better terms to refer to one's body and buttocks, Booth." Brennan said before sipping coffee.

"Ask the person who started it, Bones. It wasn't me." Booth said before turning back to his daughter. "Christine, what happened next?"

The little girl ate a raspberry before snickering. "Jessica told Adam to move or she would move him. Then she said they weren't allowed to be mean to Uncle Aubrey and to leave them alone. After that, she said if they came out of the man cave again, they would leave and make them babysit me and Hank."

Brennan set her coffee down and asked a question she was curious about. "Christine, you were supposed to be asleep. How do you know all this?"

"They woke me up every time they left the man cave, so I started reading my book with the book light you gave me, Mommy."

Booth crossed her arms, annoyed his suspicions about last night were correct. "Hey Christine, can you keep your brother occupied for a few minutes while I finish breakfast with your mom?" Booth said.

"Okay, Daddy."

The couple watched their daughter walk over to Hank and play with him in the living room. "Booth, why wouldn't Aubrey and Ms. Warren say anything about Parker and his friends' behavior last night?" Brennan inquired.

"Because Bones, while they were annoyed, they kept it to themselves out of deference to us. While appreciated, it pisses me off because Aubrey was going to surprise Jessica with a room at the Monaco after taking her out to dinner last night. He canceled it so they could help us out."

"I'm sure Aubrey as Jessica's mate also felt his territory was being threatened last night. Also Parker and his friends were being quite disrespectful to Ms. Warren by regarding her as nothing more than a masturbatory aid—"

"Bones!" Booth said. "Parker and his friends-"

"Booth, masturbation is an acceptable—"

"No, no more sex talk with the kids in the room."

"Fine, Booth." Brennan said while watching her husband drink his coffee before pouring another cup. "What do you want to do about Parker and his friends?"

Booth refilled his wife's cup. "I think a chat about respecting women and other adults as well as an apology is in order. What do you think, Bones?"

"I think that's acceptable. We should do something for Aubrey and Ms. Warren to as a show of appreciation for what they did for us last night." Brennan said. "I have an idea, Booth."

The agent knew exactly what his wife was thinking. "I'll make it my first stop before I take the boys to Aubrey's apartment to apologize." Booth said. "I know Parker has a crush on her and I'm assuming the other boys did, too. However, the boys know better than to sass adults and take advantage like they did to Aubrey."

Brennan got another idea. "Perhaps you should take Hank with you, Booth. Parker should spend quality time with his brother."

Booth smiled. "Taking Hank would give you some girl time with Christine."

Brennan returned the grin. "I also think it would teach the boys a very valuable lesson about respecting others and giving them a sense of how hard it is to babysit."

"Good thinking, Bones." Booth said before giving his wife a kiss. "Now, after the boys make us breakfast, we'll get cleaned up and head out."

"But they're asleep." Brennan said.

"Not for long." Booth said as he put his coffee down before pulling a skillet from the cupboard. Pulling a wooden spoon out of the basket, he walked down the hall.

Christine left her brother to walk up to the kitchen. "Mommy, is Daddy going to wake up Parker and his friends?"

Brennan snickered before sipping her coffee. "Yes, Christine. It looks like the three of them will be making us breakfast this morning."

* * *

Booth arrived to the man cave and opened the door. Using his ranger skills, he walked stealthily down the stairs until he got to the last step. Looking around, he took in the scene.

Parker was asleep on his custom made Flyers couch on his stomach. One of his socks was halfway off his foot. On the arm, the chip bowl was down to crumbs inside it. On the La-Z-Boy, Adam slept with his head on the arm of the chair. One leg dangled off the other arm while the other had its foot stationary on the ground. Nearby on the bean bag was Oliver. He was sleeping spread eagle with his mouth wide open. He had a Penn State blanket draped over the lower half of his body.

Holding up the pan, Booth started banging the spoon against the pan as he walked through the room. "Wakey wakey boys! Get your lazy butts up!"

Parker was startled to the point he fell off the couch. Adam woke up and covered himself, hoping his dad didn't notice the morning wood. Oliver sat up with a start before initially falling over and lifting himself up again.

"Good morning boys. Bones and I got home around 1:00 and were surprised to see you guys here. I thought you had big plans to hang out at Oliver's house because he got that new TV and state of the art speakers for movies and video games." Booth asked.

"Yeah but the cable went out last night." Parker said. "Besides, the TV down here is also 60 inches so it was all good."

"So you guys stayed down here all night?" The agent said while walking around. "It couldn't have been much fun with Aubrey and Jessica here."

"They were cool when we got some food." Oliver said.

"Except when we got bored and came up for a DVD, we left them alone Mr. Booth." Adam said, ignoring the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Booth looked down and found what he was looking for. " _Anthropological Discoveries of the Black Plague'_. Sounds like fun stuff for three teenage boys."

"It was pretty cool, Mr. Booth." Oliver said.

"I bet it was." Booth said, remembering how boring it was when Bones made him watch it the night of its arrival. "So you guys were respectful to Jessica last night? Didn't make a nuisance of yourself while she was watching your brother and sister?"

"Yeah, Dad. We just came back to watch movies and play video games."

Booth looked at Adam and Oliver. "You guys were also respectful to Aubrey while he was here, correct? You're not my sons, but I expect you on your best behavior to other guests in my home when you're here."

"Yes sir, always." Adam said.

Booth held back his smile before turning around and giving Adam his _'Special Agent Booth'_ interrogator face. "So there was no incident where you were a rude little shit by taking his spot on the couch and telling him, _'move your meat, lose your seat.'_?"

Adam became scared when he saw the look in Booth's eyes. "Uh…"

"That's what I thought." Booth said before turning to the three boys. "I also heard you guys also pestered my babysitter and her boyfriend last night until Jessica put you in your place."

"Well…" Parker said.

"I've also heard that you tried eating the food Aubrey brought for himself, Jessica, and the kids without asking first."

"Um…" Oliver said.

Booth looked at the three teenagers dead in the eye. "Do I need to call Aubrey and Jessica and ask them about what happened last night?"

"No, sir." All three said in quiet voices before Adam spoke. "Agent Aubrey and Jessica said they weren't going to say anything if we stayed down here the rest of the night."

"They didn't, Adam. Apparently your scheming and stalking woke up Parker's sister and she heard everything."

"Shit!"

"Excuse me?" Booth said looking at Adam, who started to shake.

"I mean…crap."

"Yeah…crap is right. I know I've raised you better Parker and I know your parents did, too Adam and Oliver."

"I don't understand what we did wrong. We just wanted to talk to her, Mr. Booth. When there's food sitting out, it's meant to be eaten. Frankly, if they weren't doing anything, us talking to her shouldn't be a big deal."

"But it is, Adam." Booth said. "See Parker got angry when he was asked to change his plans and gave us a major guilt trip that we were ignoring. However, Jessica and Aubrey felt bad and canceled their date night to help us."

"Oh…" Parker said. "We didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't because you weren't supposed to be here except to pick up some stuff. However, it's not the fact you guys came here but the fact you were disrespectful and rude to both Jessica and Aubrey. They're the ones who were doing you three a favor by letting Parker off the hook on babysitting. Instead of being at least grateful, you three were annoying brats."

"Sorry…" All three said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not the one you have to apologize to." The agent said. "Now, you all are going to make breakfast for the family." Booth said. "Then you're going to run a couple of errands with me before I take you two home."

"But—" Parker said, embarrassed as his father's chastisement.

"No buts. Now, unless you want me to have a chat with your mother Oliver and your parents Adam, all three of you get upstairs so I can show you how to make pancake batter."

When he saw hesitation, he acted. "Now!"

All three ran upstairs past Booth. He smiled for a moment before following them. He remembered what it was like being a teenage boy, but he couldn't let his son get away with taking advantage of his friend and girlfriend.

Turning around, he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Booth was true to his word as he showed the boys how to make the pancakes. To prevent any possible sabotage to delay their trip, he warned that if they didn't come out to Christine's standards, he would make them start all over again but not get any.

All three got them right the first time.

Brennan enjoyed a cup of coffee as Booth directed the boys on how to clean up after breakfast. Since Parker knew where everything went, his father had his friends wash and dry the dishes. With him supervising, Adam and Oliver did the best job possible.

After they packed all their stuff up, they along with Hank got into Booth's SUV to their destinations.

"Dad, why is Hank with us?" Parker said.

"Bones suggested I take your little brother along." Booth said as he turned at the light. Traveling a short distance, he reached his destination. The boys looked perplexed at where they were at.

"Mr. Booth, why are we here?" Adam asked.

Booth looked to the boys. "I'm getting Aubrey and Jessica a thank you gift for last night. You guys need to watch Hank while I'm in there. I'll leave the engine running, but don't touch anything in this vehicle because it's federally issued. There are Goldfish crackers in his diaper bag. Now take good care of him and I'll be back in a bit."

"But Dad—"

Parker's pleas fell on deaf ears as the car door shut. They watched as the older man walked across the street and into the luxurious building. Suddenly, Hank began to whimper.

"Oh shit…Parker…your brother is going to cry." Oliver whined.

"Get the crackers out of the diaper bag, Dude." Parker said.

Adam got them out of the bag and handed them to Hank. The toddler almost tipped them out of the bag when his older brother stopped him. "No Buddy, don't drop them. Here."

The teenager pulled a few out onto his hand and let his baby brother take them out to eat. Adam did the same, then Oliver and Hank repeated his actions. This went on for about ten minutes until the Goldfish ran out. When that happened, Hank became irritated.

"Man, don't cry Hank…"

"Make faces at him."

All other attempts to amuse the child failed as Hank began to cry. The three brainstormed until Parker remembered something. "There's that song Bones made up for Christine that he likes. Let's sing it."

"Is it the one Christine sings to us all the time where she shakes her hands in the air?" Adam asked. "No way."

"Got anything better?" Parker asked.

When Hank screamed louder, all three boys got faces of fear before they started singing. "The tibia, fibula, femur, and patella fits your metatarsals then you might be Cinderella…."

The three took a quick breath Oliver started the next verse. "So get off your sacr…something."

"Sacrum dumbass!" Adam yelled. "So get off your sacrum…get off your cocks…"

"Coccyx!" Parker yelled.

"Get off your coccyx…"

Booth returned to the SUV and heard the singing. As he got closer, he heard the next line.

 _"Wave your triquetrum and capitate…in the air!"_

Walking to a window, he watched the teenage boys waving their hands at the infant. It took everything he had not to laugh out loud, even though he was freezing cold. When Hank started to cry again, Booth took a breath and unlocked the door.

"What's going on, buddy? You want your song, don't you?" The agent said as he looked back to his youngest child.

"We tried singing it, Dad, but it didn't work."

Booth got his phone and opened his Google Play app. Finding his library, he searched it until he found what he was looking for. Pushing PLAY, the BONES song played as sung by Christine and Brennan.

"You have that?" Parker asked.

"Angela recorded them singing and then converted it to an mp3 which she sent to me and Bones so we could upload it onto our phones."

Almost instantly, Hank calmed down and started to smile. Booth smiled with him. "Yeah, that's my buddy."

As Booth started up the vehicle, Parker turned to his father. "Dad, where are we going now?"

"To Aubrey's apartment. All three of you owe him and Jessica an apology."

The boys squirmed in their seats. "Dad, can't you just give him an apology at work?"

"Nope." Booth said as he made a left hand turn. "You three are going to face him and his girlfriend and apologize what you did. Your behavior last night indicates to me you want to be looked upon as grown ups. Well, this is what grown ups do…admit their mistakes and clean up their own messes. Not expect their parents to clean it up for them."

"Mr. Booth, you should watch your speed through here." Adam said. "You're a police officer."

Booth thought for a minute. "You're right. I'm a federal police officer."

The teens thought they got a reprieve until they saw the older man turn on the siren.

"I would go faster but I have you guys and Hank with me. Now, nothing will get in our way to Aubrey's place. Thanks for the idea, Adam." Booth said with a smile.

"You're welcome, sir." The teen mumbled.


	9. Booth & Hank, A & J, Parker & Cohorts

_**A/N: Okay folks...we're at the end of GG's final wish. My apologies for the delay, but the holidays are busy busy for me and I like my chapters perfect, especially when they're for a friend.**_

 _ **So what happens at Aubrey's apartment? Read and find out.**_

 _ **PS: For those familiar with my A & J stories...of course Skinner makes an appearance.**_

* * *

In Aubrey's apartment, he and Jessica were in a deep slumber with him spooning her and his left arm draped on her pillow. At their feet, Skinner laid stretched out on his side. Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What was that?" Jessica said half asleep.

"Don't know…don't care. Too early. Go back to sleep, Jess." Aubrey slurred while his eyes remained closed.

"'Kay."

For about fifteen seconds there was no noise until another loud knock was heard. "Superman, someone is knocking on your door." Jessica whined as the cat woke up and ran towards the door.

"Go…away, asshole. I'm nice and warm." An irritated Aubrey muttered as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

Then, a third set of knocks, this time louder and more insistent bellowed. Annoyed, the agent opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Growling, he pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. "Someone better be dead or I'm putting a cap in their ass."

"While you're shooting the idiot, I'll start breakfast and feed Skinner." Jessica said sleepily as she moved the covers to get up.

Aubrey laid his arm on her. "No, stay in bed, Jess. I'll feed him before coming back to bed."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jessica muttered as she got back under the covers. "But don't take too long. Bed gets cold when you're not here."

"I won't." Aubrey said.

Finding a t-shirt, Aubrey grabbed it and put it on as he shuffled to his apartment door. At the same time, he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face with his hands. Skinner meowed loudly when his owner passed him by the kitchen. "I'll feed you in a few minutes, Buddy." Aubrey said as he stumbled to the door and flicked the locks.

"I could be sleeping or even making out with my girlfriend before breakfast but nooooo some dumbass is knocking on my door at 8:13 on a Saturday morning." Opening the door, he started his spiel. "This better be good because I didn't get to bed until 2:00—"

The agent became alert when she saw his friend holding Hank. Looking to his right, he saw three teenaged boys who wouldn't look him in the eye. "Booth?"

"Morning, Aubrey." Booth said. "Can we come in?"

"Sorry." The younger agent said before opening the door.

Booth entered with Hank before noticing he wasn't followed. Turning around, he saw the teens hedging. "Get in here, boys."

The three teenagers shuffled into the apartment past the adults. Aubrey noted how the boys reluctantly shuffled their feet inside his apartment, each looking like they were going to their execution. He was still annoyed with them but he felt a twinge of sympathy.

Booth looked at his friend. "Nice hair, Aubrey." Booth said before looking down at the younger agent's Yoda pants. "Those are some sexy pajama pants you got there."

Aubrey responded with his middle finger before shutting the door and smoothing his hair down. "Want some coffee, Booth?"

"No thanks, Aubrey." Booth replied. "Sorry to come over so early, but this is something that shouldn't wait."

The lanky man saw that the boys were fascinated by either their feet or the walls. "Boys, want a Coke or something?"

"You can have one if you want." Booth said when they looked at him for permission.

Aubrey saw all three nod yes, so he went into the kitchen and pulled out three cans from the fridge. After seeing that Skinner's bowl had a little food, he walked out and handed a beverage to each teenager.

"What do you say?" Booth admonished.

"Thank you, Aubrey." Each said at the same time.

"You're welcome."

 _"Superman, what's taking so long?"_

Hearing footsteps, Aubrey turned around to warn his girlfriend. "Jess—"

"I'm getting cold and lonely in that bed all…" Jessica started to say before stopping in her tracks. "…alone."

Hank was oblivious as the five men in the room stared at the redhead wearing only Aubrey's college t-shirt and panties. Embarrassed, Booth looked away for a moment before noticing the teenagers staring at her with their eyes bugging out. "Cover your eyes!"

"Oh shit!" Jessica said. She ran back down the hallway and into Aubrey's bedroom. Suddenly a THUMP was heard followed by a loud, _"SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Jess, are you all right?" Aubrey yelled concerned.

 _"I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe in the doorway."_ Jessica said. _"Be right out."_

"Hey, perhaps I should have called before coming over." Booth said.

"It's okay, Booth." Aubrey said.

"It really is fine, Agent Booth." Jessica said as she emerged from the back of the apartment wearing Aubrey's bathrobe. "So, what brings you guys over?"

"I heard about last night, you two." Booth said as he adjusted his son in his arms.

"I'm going to start breakfast." Jessica said, suddenly feeling more awkward.

"No, Jessica, please stay." Booth said. When he saw the redhead remain, he continued. "As I said, I heard about what happened last night with my son and his friends. They're here to say something to you…both of you."

The adults turned to the teenagers, who looked down to the floor. Each boy muttered something without looking up.

"Sorry, guys, we couldn't hear you. Come closer so we can understand you." Booth said firmly. When they walked closer, the agent spoke again. "Hands out of the pockets and look at them when you speak one at a time."

"Sorry, Aubrey. Sorry Jessica." Parker said.

"Sorry, Agent Aubrey and Jessica." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry, Agent Aubrey. Sorry Jessica." Adam finished.

"Tell them why you're sorry." Booth said.

"Booth I think it's okay—"

"Aubrey." Booth said in a firm voice that he meant business. Understanding, the younger agent acquiesced.

"Sorry we tried to eat your food without asking." Oliver said.

When it was silent, Booth spoke up again. "And…"

Adam looked at the couple. "Sorry I was disrespectful when I sat in your spot."

"Parker?"

The young man stepped forward. "I'm sorry you canceled your plans so I could go out with my friends and instead we kept trying to flirt with you Jessica and pestered you guys all night."

Aubrey and Jessica looked at each other before returning to the others. "Thank you for the apology, boys. It's appreciated." The agent said.

"It is." Jessica said before taking Aubrey's hand in hers. "I'm really flattered that you like me, but I'm in love Aubrey. Please respect that in the future."

"Yes, ma'am." All three said.

"I've got something else to say." Aubrey said before putting his hands on his hips. "I don't dispute the fact that my girlfriend is beautiful, guys."

"Aubrey, you're so sweet." Jessica said while blushing furiously.

"Just speaking the truth, Jess." The agent said before continuing. "You're not the first ones to check her out and admire her. However, she's more than just a pretty girl studying for her doctorate under Doctor B. She's killer smart, funny, kind, and my best friend. All I ask is you try to see her, and women as a whole, as more than something to drool over."

"Yeah, Dad already talked to us about that on the way over." Parker said. "We will."

"Thank you, boys." Jessica said before turning to Aubrey. "I'm going to feed Skinner and start coffee and breakfast. I'm thinking pancakes, hash browns, bacon, and eggs?"

"Sounds good. I got the maple sausage you like when I went shopping on Wednesday if you don't mind tossing all those in, too? Oh, and I got some strawberries a couple of days ago. Can we have some with the Greek yogurt in the fridge? I'm a little hungry."

The redhead smiled. "As long as you got the rye bread I like for toast."

"On the counter." The agent said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jessica said before turning to the others. "You guys are welcome to stay and join us."

"Well-" Parker said before he was interrupted.

"We're good. These three made us breakfast this morning and I have to get Parker's friends home." Booth said. "Before you go, Jessica, Bones and I wanted to give you two something as appreciation for helping us out last night."

The senior agent moved to pull it out of his jacket, but found some difficulties. "Can someone take Hank…"

"I've got him, Booth." Aubrey said before taking the boy. "Hey there, Pal."

Jessica watched her boyfriend and Hank, who was giggling at a face Aubrey made. More than once in the last few months, she pictured him doing the same thing but with their own child…one with black hair and blue eyes like his daddy.

While they have only been together since May, they developed a solid friendship before that. She was never one for domesticity. However, with Aubrey she was open to taking the next step.

Of course, they would have a family in the future. Hopefully, Aubrey's side was predominant to girls because she didn't want to have one daughter surrounded by brothers. She had enough fun with that growing up. She could see three or possibly four children if they were particularly ambitious.

Jessica smiled to herself at that last thought. Her Superman was up for anything in that activity. Yeah…they would have four.

Meanwhile, as everyone focused on his baby brother's antics, Parker saw a group of photos on Aubrey's living room wall. There was one of him taken years earlier that looked like one his dad had when he graduated from the FBI Academy. There was another one with who he assumed was the younger man's mother since they looked very similar and had the same eyes.

Then he saw photos of Aubrey with Jessica. One of them was at what looked to be at the agent's birthday a couple months earlier with the redhead on his lap eating cake. Next to it was a photo of them at the theater with a poster of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ behind them. Jessica's hair was styled like Princess Leia while she wore a white dress he recognized from the movie. Aubrey was dressed as Han Solo and each were holding a lit light saber crisscrossing each other with their free arms around each other's waist.

The final photo that Parker admired was one of Jessica taken in Aubrey's apartment. She was smiling for the camera while holding up a Star Wars book titled _Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide: Beeps, Bleats, Boskas, and Other Common Intergalactic Verbiage_. On the book itself was a bow with a large tag reading _, 'Happy birthday to my favorite squint. With all my love, James.'_

 _"Holy shit, Booth. This is totally not necessary."_

Parker's attention was diverted back to the group. He observed Aubrey and Jessica's surprised faces as they read a card from the envelope his father got from his first errand.

"Yes it was, Aubrey. You canceled your room there and Jessica refused to be paid. It's our way of saying thank you for helping us out last night."

Jessica heard the first part of Booth's response and was confused. "Aubrey, what's he talking about? I thought we were just going to the Dirty Habit there for dinner."

The agent turned to his girlfriend. "I was going to take you here last night after our dinner. However, when you had to cancel our plans to babysit the Mini-Booths, I had to cancel the room."

"Aubrey…" Jessica said as she touched his face. "So we're staying at the Hotel Monaco tonight instead?"

"It looks like we are." Aubrey said.

"We can go there after we go the 1:00 matinee for _Rogue One_."

"Sounds good." Aubrey said while taking her hand.

Booth shook his head. Only the two in front of him would mix _Star Wars_ with romance, but it was their business. Suddenly he had a thought. "Almost forgot. We're having dinner on Christmas Eve before leaving to go to Midnight Mass. Do you two want to join us?"

"Group party?" Aubrey asked. "Sounds good to me."

"No, Aubrey. "Just a family dinner with the five of us, Max, you, and Jessica. Everyone else has plans elsewhere so we're doing a big thing at our house on New Year's Eve instead."

The agent thought for a moment as the shock wore off. Yes, they were friends, but to be considered family was something that meant more to him than anything. "Well, um…"

"Don't worry, Aubrey. We'll have plenty of ham and other food for you." Booth said.

"We'd be happy to attend." Jessica chimed in. "We just had plans to hang out Saturday."

"Well great. I'll let Max know so he can get the ham." Booth said before turning to the teenagers. "Okay, boys, time to go."

"Thanks for coming by, Booth." Aubrey said as he handed Hank back to his father.

"No problem." The agent replied. "See both of you on Monday."

"Yeah, bye Booth." Aubrey said. "Thank Doctor B for us, too for this."

"Will do." Booth said before the man and toddler followed the teens out the door.

When the door closed, Aubrey locked it before turning to his girlfriend. "Wow, tonight we get a nice hotel room. Do you want to make reservations at the restaurant after the matinee for dinner?"

The redhead came up to her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss. "I think we can make do with room service, Special Agent Aubrey." Jessica said before removing his bathrobe and tossing it on the couch. "Now, time to you to feed Skinner and me to make breakfast."

The agent followed the redhead into the kitchen. After giving an impatient Skinner his food and clean water, he observed his squintern moving about. He inhaled and exhaled as he saw her bend over in his fridge to get out needed ingredients and focused on controlling himself. Tonight they would make up for their two week drought in a luxurious king sized hotel bed.

However, when she bent down in the fridge again, he got a nice view as her panties accentuated her awesome ass. Picturing his hands on it finally broke him. Walking to her, he turned her around and picked her up.

"Aubrey! What are you doing?" Jessica shrieked as she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as she held the container of Greek yogurt.

"I can't wait until tonight, Jess." The agent replied as he took four steps to the nearest counter top and set her there.

In the kitchen doorway, Skinner sat as he looked into the room, attracted by the noises. Suddenly, the orange tabby watched with interest as Aubrey's college t-shirt landed nearby, followed by the one his owner was wearing. Next came Jessica's panties. Aubrey's Yoda pajama pants landed on him, startling the animal as the quiet of the apartment was overtaken by a set of male and female giggles and moans.

" _Ohhhh, Superman…"_

When he heard pots and pans loudly crash onto the kitchen linoleum, the cat ran away to Aubrey's bedroom.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, Christmas Eve arrived with Jessica and Aubrey arriving at the Mighty Hut II at 5:00. The redhead helped Max and Brennan in the kitchen as her boyfriend hung out with Booth watching television, joined by Hank, Christine, and a quiet Parker.

When the call came for dinner, Aubrey held onto Christine as he bolted up, only to be held back by Booth. "Don't eat all my ham, Aubrey or no presents for you."

"I have self-control, Booth."

"Right…whatever." The senior agent said before heading to the table. "Just like I'm sure you didn't order everything on the Monaco's room service menu last weekend."

"No, we didn't." Aubrey said before smirking as he remembered the repeated tumbles he and Jessica had on the king sized hotel bed one week ago. _'We couldn't because there wasn't time.'_

Then the agent saw Parker follow his dad, but he stopped him. "Hang up for a second, Parker."

"Sure, Aubrey. What can I do for you?" Parker said. A week later, he still wasn't comfortable hanging around the couple he made a doofus of himself in front of.

The lanky man put his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to be awkward around me, all right? We're cool."

"Even after being stupid last weekend?" A reticent Parker asked.

"Even after last weekend." Aubrey said. "Parker, every teenage boy has that older girl that rocks their world, okay?"

"You did, too?" Parker asked.

"Rebeca Moore." Aubrey replied. "She was a college girl who lived nearby that stayed the night with me when my mother had to work after my dad left. A brunette with big brown eyes and quite…built. The thoughts I had about her…"

"So what happened?"

"Her boyfriend stopped over to watch movies with her one night. He was a forward for Seton Hall's basketball team. Yeah, my dreams were crushed that night, but I moved on and got the best thing in my life and she's standing right by your stepmother. You'll get yours too, Parker."

"Really?"

"Really." Aubrey said before putting his hand forward. "Friends?"

Parker smiled before shaking Aubrey's hand. "Friends."

"Now since that's settled…last one to the table is a dork." Aubrey said before racing to the table.

"No fair, Aubrey." Parker said before following him.

* * *

Two hours later, while Hank, Parker, and Christine opened their gifts from Max, the other couple opened their gifts from their mentors. Aubrey was blessed with a copy of _'The Original Road Kill Cookbook.'_ and an original movie poster from the movie _'Rififi'_ in Polish that was autographed by Jules Dussin.

Next to him, Jessica looked through her new copy of _'Gray's Anatomy'_. The book was a needed item as hers was falling apart. She really loved her other gift, a personal tour of the Body Farm by Doctor Bass himself as part of her senior dissertation research.

Parker opened his gift from Aubrey and Jessica and his eyes got large. "Wow…50 yard line tickets to the Eagles – Cowboys game on New Years Day!"

"For you and your Dad." Jessica said. "Ryan Mathews is an old friend of mine. He owed me a favor, so I called him two weeks ago and he got me the game tickets."

"Jess, how are you _'old friends'_ with a running back from the Philadelphia Eagles?" Aubrey asked, suspicious.

"Do you really want to know, Superman?" Jessica retorted.

"Perhaps not." The agent replied.

"Jessica, can you fix my hair like yours?" Christine asked, seeing the braids that formed a crown around the redhead.

"I sure can, Christine."

Five minutes later, Aubrey watched as his girlfriend had 'girl talk' with the middle mini-Booth at the kitchen table. He couldn't help but get gooey at the two before seeing her with another little girl, this time one with red hair like hers and just as beautiful.

Those thoughts of their future occupied him more lately it seemed. Yes, they were only a couple for seven months but they talked a little before hanging out together regularly so to be technical, they knew each other for over two years.

Plenty of time to think about taking the next step.

Walking over to them, Aubrey put on a smile. "Well, look at these two beautiful women here."

"Am I as beautiful as Jessica, Uncle Aubrey?"

"Most definitely. Now, I see your mother over there and I think it's time for all of you to get ready for Midnight Mass."

"Okay."

The couple watched the young girl scrurry over to her mother before turning to each other. Each shared a smile before the agent offered his hand to lift her up. "You two looked very cozy, Jess."

"We were. Just discussing boys."

"Any boys in particular?" Aubrey asked teasingly.

"Maybe."

"You're really good with kids, Jessica." Aubrey said sincerely.

Jessica took her boyfriend's hand. "Kids are great, especially these ones. Someday I will have my own with the right guy."

Aubrey moved to interlock their fingers together. "That's an interesting coincidence because I am confident that someday I will be a father to some children with the right girl."

Jessica blushed for a moment before smiling at her boyfriend. "I think we have things to talk about, James Aubrey."

"We do, Jessica Warren."

"Why don't we go back to my apartment and have that talk before we have our own private Christmas Eve?"

"That is an excellent idea." Aubrey said before kissing her hand. "Let's say our goodbyes first."

"But of course." Jessica said.

Parker smiled from across the room, but not from the couple's affection. As he got up and headed to his room to get ready for Midnight Mass, only one thing occupied his thoughts.

 _'Fly, Eagles, Fly…on the road to victory! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'_

* * *

 _ **Our ride is over and I hope you enjoyed GalaxieGurl's Secret Santa Wish. There are other entries available on or go to .**_

 _ **Have an awesome New Year. Hopefully 2017 will be a better one than 2016.**_

 _ **T minus 3 days until Bones returns...**_


End file.
